


Dream Come True

by secretfangirl18



Series: Dreams Come True [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Deputy Parrish's Name is Kyle, Derek and Laura are Twins, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Except Kate and Gerard, F/F, F/M, Happy, Jackson & Lydia Are Siblings, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Characters Have Different Families, because they are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a chance to find their mates once they turn 18. People will know their mates when they touch each other for the first time once they’re both of age. The Spark is what they feeling is called when you touch your mate for the first time. Once “The Spark” happens those two people will feel complete because they have found their mate. It’s the feeling all wish to have with someone chosen by fate to be their perfect match and soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters & Relationships

The Hale Royal Family:  
King=Dominic “Dom” & Queen=Talia (both 46)

Dom’s Sibling:

Javier-mated to Mike [Mike is the carrier] (Mike 41 & Javier 42)

Kids=Danny-mated to Ethan (both 22) & Gloria (16)

Dethan Kids= Penelope "Penny" (1 ½) [Danny is the carrier]

Talia’s Siblings:

Peter-mated to Chris [Peter is the carrier] (both 43)

Kids=Allison-mated to Jack (Allison 23 & Jack 25) & Erica-mated to Boyd (both 22) & Malia-mated to Kyle (both 21)

Iris-mated to Scarlett [Scarlett is the carrier] (Iris 44 & Scarlett 42)

Kids=Lydia-mated to Aiden (both 22) & Jackson-mated to Heather (Jackson 24 & Heather 22)~ Kids=Naomi (10 months) 

Talia & Dom's Kids:

Derek-mate Stiles (Stiles 22) (Derek 28) 

Aaron-mated to Maria (both 21)

Scott-mated to Isaac (both 22)

Laura-mated to Jake (Laura 28 & Jake 32)

Kids= Brendan (8 months) & Vince (2)

Everly-mated to Lina (both 24)

Kids= 8 months Pregnant with first (a boy)

Cora-mated to Max (both 20)

Kids= 5 months Pregnant with first (a girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I just want to warn you all that this is my first ever fan fiction story and i'm doing the editing, so I apologize for any mistakes and constructive criticism is welcome but don't be harsh please


	2. The Ball & Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is introduced & so is some history for everyone. I don't want to spoil anything so, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Stiles was getting ready to go to the Royal Masquerade Ball. He wasn’t planning on going this year but he had in the years before so he thought why not skip it this year, but Scott and Isaac wanted him to go because it would be the first big party since Isaac joined the Hale family by marrying Scott. Isaac and Stiles became close friends when he and Scott found out they were mates. Stiles was of course excited to go but the thing he wasn’t excited about was going dateless, it seems like everyone he knows has found their mates and his still hasn’t come around. 22 is still young but he can’t help but wonder why all of his friends have found their mates already but he still hasn’t met his mate.

 

Stiles’ parents were good friends of Talia and Dominic, so Stiles has been friends with the royal family since he was born. He and Scott were actually born only 2 hours apart, him being the older one. When his mother passed away from ovarian cancer, the Hale family was there for him and his dad. They even helped his dad get back on his feet after the dealing with the loss of his mate. Derek was nice to him in the rare occasion they hung out. He even helped Stiles through a panic attack once when they were alone together. Derek had always been a great person.

 

As a kid he used to dream that Prince Derek would be his mate but, he knew there was no way that could happen. Derek probably would have a better mate than him. Derek was just so cute and such a great guy that it would be impossible for anyone not to hope they would get him as a mate. He knew that when he met his mate, that person would put any crushes he had on anyone before them out of his mind.

 

Anyway, he just got done getting into his tux and putting on a [red mask](https://img1.etsystatic.com/026/1/8087274/il_340x270.503593171_gku5.jpg), and he had on a [Batman bowtie ](http://www.bioworldmerch.nl/prodimages/XLarge/BW0VPVBTM.JPG)(Erica said he had to wear it, she promised to wear a [Cat Woman ](http://briellecostumes.typepad.com/.a/6a0134804df3cb970c016301ceb40a970d-800wi)mask), when the limo driver the Hale’s sent rang the doorbell ready to take him to the Castle to meet up with the guys beforehand. His dad and he both said their goodbyes and I love you’s.

He had an amazing time with everyone, the ball had started at 8:30 and they had partied until it ended at 2:00 in the morning and he stayed after to hang out with his friends for an hour. Of course it was great because the Hale’s Royal Ball isn’t your stereotypical boring royal ball, its one huge party. There is amazing food, the best music, everyone is just letting loose. The King and Queen stayed for a while and acted like everyone else and were partying with everyone. They left earlier than everyone else, because they have to do royal duties and so had all their siblings and respective mates, basically all the parents left early. The kids and their mates stayed; the only ones who weren’t there were Everly and Cora and their mates, because the girls are both pregnant.

 

He had also seen a glimpse of Derek at the Ball, once he was pointed out to by his friends, and he was so going to have a fantasy about Derek tonight! Derek’s dark blue suit fit him so well and the jacket was open so you could see that the top few buttons of the gray dress were open, getting a little glimpse of his chest and his beautiful eyes looked great in the forest green [mask](https://img1.etsystatic.com/021/0/8152687/il_340x270.495586489_tvt8.jpg) he had on. He looked gorgeous as usual. When he spotted Stiles looking at him he smiled and God did Derek have the most amazing smile or what? Stiles smiled back and waved excitedly.

 

He and Derek didn’t hang out that much as kids and then Derek went off to go to school and lived on his own for a little while and he just got back about a month ago.

 

The Hale family has always been a close knit family, but they became closer than ever after “The Incident”. Queen Talia’s brother Peter’s mate is Chris and when they had married, Chris’ sister and father, who were both insane, wanted to have the power of the royal family. So, when the Hale’s were having a family reunion they both tried to set the castle on fire and trap everyone inside, including Chris and a 6 month pregnant Peter (with Allison), their plan failed of course and they had to be executed for their crimes. Chris didn’t feel bad since he had cut ties with them before he had even met Peter and they had tried to take away everything that he had loved.

 

Things for the entire royal family were stressful up to the point of execution day and a little while after, some people even worried if Chris or his soon to be child were mentally ill, which is ridiculous. The family got even closer after “The Incident” though, knowing that they all could have died, they made the most out of every day after that. They weren’t the stereotypical snooty royal family to begin with, so they just became even better versions of themselves, according to all the citizens.

 

Life after has been great for the royal family, the kingdom is flourishing as always. Peter and Chris now have three wonderful daughters Allison, Erica, and Malia, who have all found their mates.

 

Talia’s sister Iris and her mate Scarlett had two great kids, Lydia and Jackson. Both have found their mates and Jackson and his mate, Heather, have a 10 month old baby girl, Naomi 

 

Dom’s brother Javier and his mate Mike have two great kids Gloria and Danny, Danny has found his mate and has an adorable 1 year old girl named Penelope.

 

The king and queen’s children are doing great as well. Scott has found his mate and is married along with, Laura, Cora, Aaron, and Everly. Laura has a two year old son, Vince and an eight month old boy named Brendan and Cora and Everly are both pregnant with their first kids. Aaron and Scott and their mates don’t plan on having any kids just yet.

 

With the family expanding so much, Derek is upset that he hasn’t found his mate yet and he is feeling lonely without them. Stiles is who he wishes was his mate due to some of the experiences he had with the boy before Derek left, Stiles is just such a smart and caring and sweet person. It also helps that he is the most gorgeous person Derek has ever seen. When he had seen him at the ball, Derek got a little happier to for some reason at the sight of Stiles being so happy. When he does find his mate, Derek knows they will be the most perfect person for him in every way.

 

Now he was sitting in the limo taking him home where he was going to sleep for the next 12 hours. He said his thanks to the limo driver and was getting out when his dad pulled in from his shift. They both gave each other knowing looks of exhaustion. They went for a half hug and went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with sighs of relief. His dad started talking once they had closed their eyes for a little bit and stretched. He said with a smile:

 

“So son, I take it you had a good time at the Ball?”

 

Stiles said with a little enthusiasm “Yea it was awesome I had so much fun with everyone, how was work?”

 

“A little bit more of teenage foolishness” the sheriff said while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance

 

“Everyone probably thought with the royal ball they could sneak under the radar” Stiles said with a chuckle

 

“Yea well they all learned” his dad said while chuckling too

 

“That’s because you’re the best Sheriff ever obviously, I mean my awesomeness come from both you and mom, duh” Stiles said with a smile

 

The sheriff laughed and said “you’re so weird and completely right”

 

Stiles and his dad stayed there in content silence for a few more minutes before both deciding they will have to move in order to go to bed.  
“Goodnight kiddo, sweet dreams”  
“Goodnight dad, you too”

 

When Stiles slept that night he had a really nice dream. He was sitting at this kitchen table with dinner in front of him and nursing a newborn baby girl and he looked to his right and there was a man that was tall and muscular holding another baby, a boy, and feeding that one with a bottle. The boy was the same age and looked like the baby girl, twins. Even though the man’s face was blurred in the dream, he seemed slightly familiar for some odd reason. Then it skips to a scene at a beach with toddlers of his kids running around with Stiles and his mate. Another scene is him watching three of their kids playing with his mate as wolves in the backyard and him watching from the porch in a rocking chair holding a newborn girl. And the last scene is them doing a family photo with the all of their four kids and the two of them, he felt so happy. Stiles counts that dream as the best dream he’s ever had. He wakes up with a smile the next morning thanks to that one. He hopes that is what his life is going to be like when he finds his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was mainly there for background info and as a building block for the story. The perspectives will be switching a little more between Stiles & Derek. And there will be reasons for the rating coming up. Let me know what you think in the comments. Don't be harsh please & again constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> **Let me know in the comments if you want pictures of the original characters.


	3. Team Mates & The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey heads up to those who have read this story before the changes I made to the first chapter. they were done at like 3am today so... check it out. Now for the actual summary, Our boys actually hang out today. not going to say anything else because I'll spoil it. So enjoy!!

Derek actually had a good time with everyone at the Ball last night; he had fun with his family and friends. He had secretly been watching Stiles at parts of the night, it was hard not to, he knew it was Stiles with his spastic dance movements and his utter excitement the whole night. Derek really liked seeing someone so free and full of life as Stiles. He also loved the red mask he wore and the cute Batman bowtie Erica made him wear, but he knows Stiles would have wanted to wear it with or without Erica. When he saw Stiles looking at him and he smiled and waved, Stiles did the same and Derek just loves that smile. 

 

When he went to bed that night, a little earlier than everyone else (thank God for sound proof rooms) he had this amazing dream about life with his mate and their 4 kids. That was definitely his favorite dream of all time. And even though he didn’t see his mate’s face he seemed familiar to Derek. 

After he got dressed in gray sweat pants and a black wife-beater, he went down to the kitchen table to have breakfast. His mom and dad were both there as well so he put some food on his plate and sat down with them. He didn’t realize how much he missed his family until he came back, he doesn’t plan on leaving again. His dad put his paper down and started talking with him.

 

“Did you have a good time at the Ball? Sorry your mother and I didn’t stay the whole time”

Derek said after sipping his coffee, “It’s ok and yes I had a lot of fun”

His mom was the next one to speak, “Did you see all your cousins and siblings?”

“Yes and they’re still as weird as usual” 

“I knew you missed them as much as they missed you” Talia said with a chuckle

“Did you see Stiles?” his dad asked

“Yea, he was kind of hard to miss” 

“Yes that boy is one of a kind isn’t he?” Dominic said with a laugh 

Both Derek and his mother made noises of agreement

“Scott and Isaac have talked about how he’s a little bummed he hasn’t found his mate yet” Talia said 

“Yea I know the feeling” he said with a disappointed sigh

“Oh son you’re going to find your mate soon, both of you. Keep your hopes up” his dad said trying to cheer him up

Both Talia and Dom just want their son to be happy and they hate how he’s feeling about not having a mate yet. 

“You’re 28 sweetie, you’re still young. I agree with your father, you’ll find your mate soon enough” 

Derek said after finishing the last bite of his cinnamon toast, “I know, it’s just that it seems like everyone in our family has found their mates besides me”

“I know, but keep your chin up champ and you’ll be meeting your mate before you know it, I’m telling you” his dad said with conviction

“Alright I promise not to get so upset about this” his dad’s words actually did make him feel better

“That’s my boy” Dom was happy he cheered up his son.

 

After breakfast Derek went to work out in the gym in the castle. After working out he decided to cool off by going swimming in the pool outside by the basketball court. When he got into some black swim trunks he went to the pool. When he got there Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were playing basketball along with Jack, Allison’s mate and Boyd, Erica’s mate and Kyle, Malia’s mate and Max, Cora’s mate. The boys had their shirts off, and when did Stiles get muscles and a six pack? He looks great. The girls were tanning by the pool. When he reached the court everyone noticed him and said hi.

 

“Hey guys, when did you get here?” Derek said as he was getting into the pool. Cora was putting her feet in the water by him, so he moved toward her and kissed her growing belly and said hi to his niece. She just laughed at how adorable he was being. She knew he would make a great dad someday.

Stiles was the first to speak, he couldn’t help but smile at how sweet that moment was, “All of us pretty much woke up an hour ago and decided to come hang out here” 

“Ah, so all of pretty much slept until 1 in the afternoon. When did you guys leave the Ball?

Derek was sitting on the pool's edge after putting music on the outdoor iPod doc.

“At 2 in the morning” Scott said

“Yea but we all hung out for a bit afterwards” said Isaac

“The Ball was a great” Boyd said

“Did you have fun?” Erica asked

“Yea I had a great time”

“You missed us didn’t you?” Malia asked in a sing song voice

“I guess we’ll never know” Derek said with a cocky smile

“You aren’t ever gonna leave again cause you missed us too much the first time” said Scott knowingly, he missed his big brother too

Derek gave in “your right” he said with smiling

“I knew it, everyone group hug” Stiles said

 

Everyone then swarmed Derek into a big, sweaty group hug. He pretended to be uncomfortable for a second before hugging back. He really did miss his family. Everyone went back to what they were doing after that.  
After everyone got bored, the girls said after they showered they were going to meet up with Everly and Lina to go to the spa and the boys were going to play lacrosse, so the boys started to get their stuff after the girls and their mates said their goodbyes. Derek went in to go watch some TV. 

 

Stiles was having a great time and was doing good, his team was the same as his basketball one- Max, Jack, and Kyle. They were taking a 10 minute break when Derek came out.

“Can I join you guys?”

“Of course!” Stiles said with enthusiasm, maybe a little bit more than necessary but he had seen a very fit and half naked Derek today, he's pretty happy. 

“Cool, so whose team should I join?” 

Scott spoke up then “Kyle why don’t you come to our team and Derek you can join Stiles’ team, ok?” 

 

Everyone agreed and they went on playing. It was going great, no one knew how much time had passed until one of the servants came over and said, since it is 6:00 on the first Saturday of the month, it was time to start game night. Everyone loves game night because it is so exciting and funny with the Hale family. So the boys showered and got dressed and made their way into the family room. Tonight’s game- Who Am I? The rules are that the team who can get the answers as to who they are, on the card they choose blindly and put to their heads, with the least amount of guesses, wins. The boys came into the room & there was a poster of the teams above the fireplace. 

 

Teams: 

Derek & Stiles

Isaac & Scott

Talia & Dom

Peter & Chris

Allison & Jack

Erica & Boyd

Kyle & Malia

 

Cora was at home resting with Max, Everly was doing the same with Lina and Aaron was on his honeymoon with Maria and Laura is with Jake spending time with their boys. Stiles and Derek high fived each other because they’re awesome when paired together for game night. When they touched hands however they both felt that spark they have waited to feel since they turned 18. The spark of when two mates touch each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Surprise it’s a cliffhanger! Sort of because I’m sure you guys can basically guess what the next part will be like. The next chapter is the reaction and the boys talking. As always constructive criticism (not harsh) is welcome and I hope you stay with me & our boys on their journey as mates. Love you guys!!


	4. OCs & Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are pictures of OCs. Now there are two characters that aren't OCs but I wasn't sure if everyone would know who I was talking about so they're in this too.  
> 7/22/14-I'm extremely sorry, I didn't know Everly's pic didn't show up. So here's another shot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a real chapter but I thought this could be something fun to do & then I thought why not post it.

King Dominic

 

Javier-Dom's Brother

 

Mike-Javier's Mate

 

Gloria-Danny's Sister

 

Penelope-Dethan's Daughter

 

Iris-Talia's Sister

 

Scarlett-Iris' Mate

 

Heather-Jackson's Mate

 

Naomi-Heather & Jackson's Daughter

 

Jack-Allison's Mate

 

Kyle-Malia's Mate

 

 

Aaron-Derek's Brother

 

Maria-Aaron's Mate

 

Jake-Laura's Mate

 

Vince-Laura & Jake's Son

 

Brendan-Vince's Brother

 

Everly-Derek's Sister

 

Lina-Everly's Mate

 

Max-Cora's Mate

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Talking & Feeling Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys talk & other stuff ;) & just enjoy being mates for the very first time.

Stiles and Derek were both looking at each other with the same expression, a mix of shock and happiness. Everyone had sat down and when they looked back they knew; everyone was so happy for the two boys. Talia hated to break the moment.

 

She cleared her throat and, after she had gotten their attention, “Why don’t you boys go talk in Derek’s room?” she thought she was going to cry because her last baby has found his mate and she already knows she loves him. Derek and Stiles calmed themselves enough to agree and calmly yet briskly go up the stairs and into Derek’s room. 

 

It’s at the very end of a hall and inside it’s a big room. The walls are forest green and the bed sheets on the king sized bed are of the highest quality and black and navy blue. There is a flat screen TV with an entertainment system and tons of movies across from the bed. A nice desk is beside French doors that lead out onto a balcony overlooking the grounds of the castle on that side of the palace. The floors are beautiful dark wood floors. And the en suite bathroom is huge with gorgeous tile floors and a marble double vanity sink with a mirror taking up the rest of the wall. And next to the vanity is a wall separating the toilet from the sink. And behind the vanity and toilet is a huge walk in shower with awesome shower heads and next to the shower is a big soaker tub. The place was made for two people to share. Perfect for mates. 

***************************************************

Back to the boys. Stiles and Derek were both leaning against the padded head board of Derek’s bed, just giggling (in a manly way) and staring into each other’s eyes, still in shock over the fact that they’re each other’s mates. Derek was the first to speak

 

“It all makes sense now” he said with a big smile

“What?”

“That happy feeling I get when I know you’re happy. Among other things” He couldn’t stop smiling.

“I get that too” In awe at how in tune he and Derek already are.

 

That night was spent with the boys talking for hours about everything that has happened to them since Derek left and anything else they could think of. What felt like 20 minutes of talking was actually 2 hours. Derek thought that maybe now was an ok time to make a move on Stiles, his mate. He will never get tired of saying that word. He felt complete finally. Stiles was resting his head on Derek’s chest with his arms wrapped around his waist. He too felt so complete and safe. He also really wanted to kiss Derek. 

 

“Stiles, would it be ok with you if I kissed you?” Derek really would be disappointed not to taste Stiles and his sinful lips but, if he wanted to take this relationship slow, than Derek would restrain himself for his mate’s comfort.

Stiles pulled himself up to be face to face with Derek and said with a grin, “hell yeah” and they both met in the middle. 

 

It started off slow and sweet but then Derek put Stiles on his back and got on top of him and it went to desperate. Derek put his tongue at Stiles lips and he eagerly opened his mouth and their tongue’s met in a hot battle, with Derek quickly dominating Stiles. They were both moaning and breathing harshly through their noses. And then Derek moved his kisses down to his jaw and then to the side of the neck then started to suck, eager to mark his breathless and moaning mate beneath him. And then he moved just below Stiles’ ear and he let out a gasp and a moan. 

 

Derek licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “This sensitive?” he asked with a dark sexy chuckle and Stiles just whimpered in response. He then proceeded to suck a deep bruise there.

Stiles was arching into Derek who had started to grind his hard-on against Stiles’. “Please” having no idea what he was asking for.

 

Derek seemed to know what he wanted. He got off Stiles’ neck long enough to take off both their shirts and throw them absently in the room. He was on his knees looking down at his gorgeous flushed mate. Who then got onto his own knees so he could touch Derek anywhere he could reach. Stiles just moved his hands over Derek’s torso. Derek did the same to Stiles’.

 

They spent a few minutes just touching each other and looking lovingly at each other. Then Stiles decided to mark Derek up too. He latched his mouth onto the space where his neck meets the shoulder and went onto mark up his mate. Derek loved what Stiles was doing, which can be seen by the way he moans and throws his head back, and decided to just let Stiles do what he wanted. Stiles, after he was satisfied with the dark bruise, moved to Derek the left side of Derek’s chest, where the heart is, and left a love bite there. Derek seemed to really like that because he growled and pushed Stiles down onto the bed and proceeded to devour his mouth. 

 

They started to grind against each other and it wasn’t long until Derek couldn’t stand not touching Stiles. Derek moved his hand towards Stiles’ belt and looked into his eyes for permission; Stiles gave a nod of consent and went to do the same for Derek. He had been able to smell the slick from Stiles but they won’t go all the way, even if Stiles has been with others, before the wedding.

 

Once they were both naked, Derek went onto jerk off Stiles with some lube he had in his nightstand.  
He squeezed his hand around Stiles and was slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft and when he would get to the head of Stiles’ dick, he would thumb around the slit leaking pre cum. That had Stiles bucking into Derek’s hand and whimpering.

 

“You like this baby?” Derek asked in a sensuous voice

“God yes! Ohh Derek” Stiles was putty in Derek’s hands

“Am I better than anyone else you’ve been with?”

“You’re the only one, ahh” Stiles didn’t know he was forming sentences right now

Derek stopped for a second, which Stiles didn’t like. He started bucking into Derek's hand. The fact that he was the only one to ever touch Stiles was shocking, because Stiles is gorgeous. But it also made Derek hot. He would be the only one to ever see Stiles like this.

He continued his pace, wanting Stiles to remember this. But Stiles couldn't stand dragging it out at this point.

“Derek more, please!” the slow pace was torturous now

“Anything for you baby” he said with a cocky smile and a speeding up of his hand

After a couple of minutes Stiles was getting close, “D-Derek I’m close, ahh!” 

“Then come for me baby, let me see you come undone. Please” desperate to see his mate get off by Derek pleasuring him

Stiles came with a shout and an arch of his back, and, to Derek, he had the most beautiful orgasm face. His mouth was wide, his back arched & his were eyes closed shut. Derek continued to stroke him through his orgasm and once Stiles came back Derek went into the bathroom to get some wipes for him and then went onto clean him up. 

Stiles noticed that Derek was still hard. He really wanted to please his mate. “Do you want me to do something about you?” he hoped Derek would say yes.

“You don’t have to if you don’t really want to”

“Believe me I do” Stiles said with a sly smile

Stiles then jerked him off. He wanted to make Derek come and please him, so he jerked him off quickly with his lubed up hand. 

“Ohh Stiles!” 

“I’m doing ok?”

“Better than ok baby, you’re perfect”

Derek pulled his head up and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

Derek, already close from seeing Stiles come, didn’t last very long with Stiles long and pretty fingers working him fast. He came with a loud groan. To Stiles he looked gorgeous.  
Derek plopped besides Stiles on his back, panting and glistening with sweat along with him. Stiles cleaned him up like Derek did for him. 

After that, Derek pulled him to his chest and Stiles used Derek as a pillow. Derek pulled him up to give a chaste but sweet kiss and then Derek brought the covers over them and they blissfully went to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Our boys found each other and brought off each other ;) The next chapter is going to be the boys talking about their relationship & their future and the families get excited. Let me know what you thought of the chapter & of my very first smut scene. I love you guys & all of your support of my story. Until next time xoxo!!


	6. Arrangements & Happy Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys discuss their future and other family members find out about the boys. Hope you like it! let me know in the comments what you feel. Enjoy!!

Talia had called the sheriff after the boys had gotten to Derek’s room. She told him to come over right away for good news. When he got into the room, no one had left and they were all talking excitedly and had big smiles on their faces. Laura (with her two boys), Cora, & Everly and their mates were there now too. Dominic, noticing that the sheriff had arrived, motioned for him to sit down. Once he did, Dom stood at the front of the room to speak and everyone stopped talking. The others who weren’t there at the beginning were ready to stop being so confused.

 

“I know you guys are wondering why we called you over, but trust me when I tell you it is good news”

“Sorry to interrupt dad, but where are Derek & Stiles? I thought they’ve been here pretty much all day” asked Cora

“That’s where the good news comes in. They found out they’re mates!” the king said excitedly

“What?! That’s great!”

“That’s amazing!”

“I told you mommy, Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles _are_ mates!”

“I’m so happy!” the sheriff had tears in his eyes. His baby has found his mate. Another thing that made him happy was that it was Derek, a great guy, who he knew would take care of his only child and the sheriff would still be close to his kid.

 

The next hour was them talking about the impending ceremony and what a great pairing it was. Then they moved on to do the game night, which was just as crazy and fun as usual.

 

Meanwhile, the boys had just woken up. Stiles was resting his head on Derek's chest with his arms wrapped around Stiles. They were in such bliss. Derek knew that they would have to talk about some stuff regarding their relationship before the ceremony and the rest of their lives. The thought of being with Stiles for the rest of his life put a big smile on his face.

 

“Stiles?”

“Hmm”

“I think we should talk about our relationship”

“Ok, what do you want to start with?”

“Well, when do you think you want to get married?”

Stiles thought about it, “Do you think 3 months is ok? If it’s not, we can do something earlier or later if you want”

“No, I think that’s good. What I was thinking too, it gives us enough time to plan the ceremony and get to know each other better” glad his mate was basically on the same page with him already.

“Alright, perfect. We can pick a specific day later” Stiles was happy his mate was happy.

“Also I don’t want to have full penetrative sex until the wedding night, are you ok with that? I want our night to be really special, especially since it will be your first time” wanting to make everything for his mate perfect.

“I think I can be ok with that. But you have to give me other stuff because I won’t be able to resist your Greek god physique for 3 months.” Stiles said seriously

Laughing, “You got it. You wouldn’t be the only one in this relationship having to resist a mouthwatering body”

Blushing “I don’t think I can even compare to you. Or some other people you’ve been with, I’m sure” all of a sudden feeling insecure.

Derek couldn’t believe his Stiles doesn’t have a clue what a sight he really is. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Nobody compares to how beautiful you are inside and out.” Needing his mate to know how much of an amazing person he is. And wanting to take away any insecurity that is making him think less of himself.

He felt better after hearing that come from his mate, with werewolf hearing he also knew it was nothing but the truth. Stiles knew that Derek would always be there for him. He was really in love. “I love you so much already”

“You aren’t the only one, baby”

Smiling, “anything else you want to talk about before we go back to the fam?”

“Umm. Well. How many kids do you think you want to have?” Derek was going back to the dream he had about his family. With, what he now knows, Stiles.

“Four, I had a dream the night of the ball about my mate…” Stiles realized the man in the dream was Derek.

“You probably had the same dream I had” Having a mate was more amazing than he thought.

“Same here”

“I didn’t know I said that out loud” He said chuckling

“Want to go back down to talk to the family. My parents probably called your dad over here by now” he didn’t really want to separate from Stiles, but they would have to get out if bed sometime.  
Looking at the clock, which read 9:00, before answering “Fine” feeling reluctant to leave the position.

 

When the boys came back down everyone was watching the movie The Heat. Laura’s boys were in a guest room sleeping since it was past their bedtime. They paused the movie when Stiles and Derek came into the room. If they could smell what had happened in Derek’s room, they were polite enough not to say anything. Stiles got a big bear hug from his dad and he then gave Derek one too and when he pulled back he said, “Congratulations, sons.” Stiles and Derek had tears in their eyes at that.

 

“Oh, and I’ll pretend I don’t see those hickeys on his neck, Derek” The sheriff said with a wink and then sat down.

That had both boys blushing, “Way to ruin the moment dad” squeaked Stiles.

 

After that the boys all got hugs and congratulations from everyone else. And they went onto finish the movie with everyone, the boys sat on the floor. Derek with his back to the couch and Stiles between his legs and Derek’s arms around his torso. Stiles felt so secure. When the movie was over everyone went on their separate ways. The Sheriff knew Stiles wasn’t going to come home tonight, so he said his goodbye’s and went home. The boys would talk to their families later about ceremony plans. They went up to Derek’s room and changed out of their clothes into their boxers and climbed under the covers. Stiles turned on his side and Derek spooned him from behind.

 

Stiles let his mind wonder and started to wonder how he would be able to make sure Derek was pleased with him. He wanted to be the perfect mate for him and he worried how he would do that, make sure Derek was happy always.

Noticing that his mate tensed up, “What’s wrong baby?” Derek said worried, he wanted to fix whatever made his mate upset.

“Nothing, I’m just worried about making sure you’re happy all the time. I mean all I want to do is to please you and I know I can be annoying. You know, with me being hyper, loosing focus sometimes, being generally annoying and rambling and…” Derek turned Stiles on his back and kissed him to stop his worrying.

“Stiles relax. I don’t think you’re annoying. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you because I know that life with you by my side will never be boring. All those other things you said are who you are and a couple of the many things that make you great.” Derek didn’t want Stiles to worry about those silly insecurities.

Before Stiles could respond, Derek started to talk again “You don’t ever have to worry about whether I’m happy or not, as long as you’re with me I know I’ll always be happy” Derek said with conviction.

Comforted by his mate’s words, all Stiles can say is “Thank you and I’m sorry I’m being weird today. I don’t know why I’m being so insecure”

“It’s perfectly fine to have insecurities. I’ll always be here to get rid of them and put that beautiful smile on that beautiful face of yours” Derek said, happy that he made his mate feel better.

With a smile on his face, Stiles leaned up to give Derek a thank you kiss and the boys went back to their positions and fell asleep happily with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So there was a lot of talking going on in this chapter. And a lot of happiness. The next chapter our boys make their announcement to the rest of the world and there is a tiny bit more of planning happening. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to read the story. XOXO!!


	7. Ready or Not & The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Derek & Stiles spending time together and telling the world about them. I hope you guys love it!! let me know in the comments what you think!!

The Hales & the Stilinski’s all agreed to gather at the castle for breakfast last night so they could discuss the next steps following Derek & Stiles’ sparking. Once Derek and Stiles got dressed, Stiles in old flannel pants and a black t-shirt of Derek’s, who liked the idea of Stiles smelling like him. And Derek was wearing a gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts. They both felt like being lazy this morning because they both knew that soon everything would get chaotic for them. The boys entered the room and Derek motioned for Stiles to sit down and went onto grab food for the both of them. Derek liked this mundane act of getting food for his mate. Once they were seated they started eating, not bothering to wait for everyone because they were the first ones there. They both enjoyed it being just them for the time being. Derek saw the calendar on the wall and started to wonder what day would be perfect for their ceremony, he knows not the full moon. He turned to Stiles.

 

“So, do you have any dates in August you would like the ceremony to be on?”

Walking over to the calendar and bring it to the table, flipping to August “Umm. Let’s see, we both know the 25th is out because of the full moon, do you want to be married before then?”

“I do like the idea of spending a full moon together as mates, so sure” Derek was excited about that idea.

Stiles was also excited by that idea due to the huge smile on his face. And before they could continue talking, both of their parents walked into the room and grabbed their food and sat down with them. After everyone was seated and had started eating, John noticed the calendar flipped to August.

“I see you have already started some planning”

“Yeah, we both agreed on the ceremony being 3 months from now” said Stiles

“That’s a good idea” The Sheriff liked the idea of them not rushing to their wedding day

“I agree, have you picked a specific day yet?” asked Dom

“We were discussing it a few minutes before you guys came in but we haven’t decided yet” said Derek

“Well you don’t have to pick it right away, I mean you just found out you were mates last night” said Talia

“Oh, also we called Iris and her family and told the good news. They all say they’re happy for you and congratulations”

“Thank you for doing that, I know Lydia have my head if she was the last to know about this” Stiles said with total seriousness

“Mine too” said Derek with the same tone

They all laughed at that. "Iris and her family will be back from their vacation in 9 days, so Lydia told me that your going to have the engagement party after they come back" said Talia 

"Alright" said Derek

"Ok" Stiles said

"Do you want to look for your wedding & engagement rings soon?" asked Dom

"Sure, why not? Are you ok with that honey?" said Stiles

"Yea, we should probably get the easy decisions over with" answered Derek

"That's a good way to go about things" said John

 

They went onto just regular talk for now. They’ll talk later on about telling the rest of the kingdom and anything else about the ceremony. Right now everyone agrees they need to relax a little while longer. They all agreed to discuss it in the afternoon. John had to leave to go to work and the king and queen had other royal duties to attend to, so the boys went into the living room to watch TV and they settled on watching Diners, Drive-ins, & Dives.

 

Three episodes into it and many comments about the many dishes later, they decided to take a break. Derek was the first to speak.

“Do you think you’re ready to handle the press once we make the announcement and pretty much every day up until and after we’re married?” Derek wanted Stiles to be ready because even though most of the time the press is good to the royal family, there are some tough times especially for those not from a royal family and marrying into one.

“I think I’ll be fine besides, it’s not as if I’m a complete stranger to you guys. I’ve grown up with all of you, I’m practically family.” He knows what to expect and feels good that it won’t be a transition from “like-family” to family.

“Well let’s not say that because that would mean I’m mated to my brother” Derek said with a smile. All jokes aside he’s happy to know his mate will be ready.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed loudly, “That is true. So are you ready to be mated to me and everything that comes with? Because I need to know if you can keep up with my awesomeness” Stiles said in a mock serious tone that is ruined by his laughter

“You know I am” Derek said in a cocky tone

“Good to know” Stiles loved how comfortable they are with each other and how easy it is for them to talk. He really did get the perfect person for him.

Derek said, “Want to go for a walk on the grounds?”

“Sure”

 

So they spent the next hour and a half just walking around the grounds and talking about whatever came to mind. Then they went into the castle and both decided it was time to get into some real clothes and they were greeted by a servant who had some of Stiles’ clothes in his hand, which was apparently dropped off by his dad. After they got dressed they met up with the king and queen at the garden patio for lunch.

 

“So boys do you think that you telling the rest of the kingdom at 7:00 tonight would be okay for you two?” asked Talia

“Yeah that seems like an ok time” said Stiles “What do you think honey?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that baby” Derek said with a smile

“Alright it’s settled then, in 6 & 1/2 hours we’ll tell the world about you two being mates” said Dom, already planning it out in his head.

“Wow, ready or not” Stiles said getting nervous about it already because even though that sounds like plenty of time to get ready, to Stiles it’s a short amount of time.

Derek took him by the chin to get Stiles to look at him, “Hey, we can always push it back if you’re too nervous” he didn’t want his mate to be uncomfortable.

“No, I’ll be okay. It just made things actually real right then” He said with a smile, calmed down by his mate’s touch.

Derek knew it was the truth so he relaxed too. They spent the rest of their lunch talking about the press conference. The plan is that Derek will go out to the podium with the microphones and announce he’s found his mate and then Stiles will come out and they’ll answer 10 questions together from the press. They also decided on Friday they’ll look for engagement rings and wedding rings. And the engagement party would happen in 10 days.

 

The boys decided to spend the time before they would have to get ready watching TV and planning out the closest upcoming parts to their wedding, the rings and the engagement party. They agreed to have just simple platinum bands for the [engagement rings ](http://menweddingbandsz.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Platinum-Wedding-Bands-for-men.jpg)and then for the wedding rings, they will also be platinum bands but with a Celtic knots going around the entire [ring](http://zales.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALE1-9752239t400.jpg). For the engagement party they agreed that it would consist of only family and close friends and it will be a casual engagement party because that is how they are.

 

With 1 & 1/2 hours to go until the press conference, the boys decided to go ahead and get ready. [Derek](http://www2.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Tyler+Hoechlin+Suits+Men+Suit+wV0lN2NyPhNl.jpg) and [Stiles](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/b3/4f/a5/b34fa5221320a9e313d416aeae2408e6.jpg) both got dressed in nice suits and then they headed with their families to the press conference in a conference hall in the palace. By the time they arrived they still had 10 minutes to spare so that time was spent calming down for both of them, their families went to go sit down and busied the press for the time being, giving the boys a couple of minutes alone.

 

“Are you ready?” asked Derek, who was staying calm for his mate despite the butterflies in his stomach

“As I’ll ever be” He was squeezing Derek’s hand to calm him down

“It’ll all go off without a hitch, I promise”

“I know it’s just the biggest thing I’ve ever told anyone before and we’ll be telling the whole world”

The clock struck 7:00 so Derek gave his mate a loving kiss before heading out to speak. And gave Stiles a reassuring smile before opening the doors to the conference hall.

He got to the podium and began speaking.

“I have a big announcement to tell everyone. I hope all of you will be as happy as I am with this news because I want everyone in the kingdom to be happy with this even though there isn’t anything I can do to change this nor do I want to. I am extremely happy to announce that I have found my mate” Derek said with a smile

There were many cheers and congratulations from everyone and a lot of camera’s flashing. Then Stiles walked out and everything got amplified. Derek met his mate half way and gave him a searing and possessive kiss to let the world know once again that Stiles was his mate. Stiles was happy with Derek’s want to show the world they were together and everyone was happy for them and Dom said, “Ah, newly mated pairs are so cute aren’t they?” That had everyone in the room laughing and agreeing. They both walked to the podium holding hands, ready to answer questions.

 

“When did you two spark?”

“Last night” answered Derek

“Have you agreed on when the ceremony will be?”

“Yes, 3 months from now in August” said Stiles

“Have you set a specific date?”

“Not yet but we will soon and let you guys know then” answered Stiles

“Have you two been close growing up?”

“No not really, we just had different things going on due to our age difference” said Derek

“Are you nervous Stiles about being the future king’s mate?”

“Yes, but I know that if I have him by my side I’ll be okay” Stiles said with a loving smile towards Derek, who gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and said to Stiles “me too”. Everyone awed at how sweet they were, except for Derek’s siblings who mock gagged in order to tease their brother and Stiles, breaking the little spell the boys had.

“Are both of your families excited?”

“Absolutely” they both said at the same time

“Has everyone in the royal family been told the news?”

“Yes” answered Derek

“Do you two plan to have kids soon after you’re married?”

“Not right away but were just getting ready to plan the wedding so we’ll just focus on that for now” said Derek

“What was the moment like when you sparked?”

“Amazing” said Stiles

“Alright one more question” Derek told them

“Are you both happy?”

“Completely” they both answered

 

After that everyone went back and the boys decided after saying goodnight to everyone that they were going to watch movies in Derek’s room. They stripped down to their boxers and laid under the covers next to each other. They popped in the DVD player Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. After the movie was over the boys watched Pitch Perfect and by the end of that they were tired so they turned off the TV and went into their favorite sleeping positions, Stiles on his side with Derek hugging him from behind.

Derek kissed the side of Stiles’ neck and whispered into his ear “goodnight baby”. Stiles brought Derek’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it and said “goodnight honey. I love you”. “I love you too”. And they went to sleep with loving smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So now everyone knows the good news. The next chapter will be the engagement party & Stiles moves into the castle. Until next time, my dreamers!! XOXO


	8. Planning & Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Engagement Party is today and so is moving day for Stiles. Hope you enjoy!!

Today was the day of the boys’ engagement party. The boys were excited because everyone they cared about would be there to celebrate. All the planning was done by the king and queen, who respected the Derek and Stiles’ wishes to have a casual party.

 

They were excited that Lydia and her family were finally back from their vacation and are coming to the party. They know that Lydia will want to know all the details and when they had spoken on the phone to her she insisted on being their wedding planner, so she will be. She promised to not take over with her own ideas for the wedding and will do what they want for the wedding unless they’re “ridiculous” according to her.  
They made some decisions about the wedding already and can’t wait to tell Lydia.

 

The Date: August 16th

Colors: Navy Blue & White

Wedding Party: Stiles’ Side

Erica

Lydia

Allison

Scott-Best Man

Danny

Wedding Party: Derek’s Side

Aaron

Laura-Best Woman

Cora

Everly

Isaac

Wedding Party Pairings:

Scott & Isaac

Aaron & Danny

Cora & Erica

Lydia & Laura

Allison & Everly

The Ceremony Venue: [Church in the Kingdom](http://images.budgettravel.com/01churchflickrhorizjpg-462011_panoramic.jpeg)

The Reception Venue: Back at the Palace

The Honeymoon Destination: A [Beautiful Island](http://privateislandsblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/royal-island-maldives-1.jpg)

 

Derek and Stiles really wanted to make a few quick decisions so as to make the planning go more smoothly and quickly. Another big step in their relationship is happening today. After the party, since the party will go from noon to 3:00, Stiles will move into the castle and will be officially living with his mate. In the days leading up to today Stiles and Derek had made trips to Stiles and his dad’s house in order to put everything in boxes. To say that this will be an emotional day for Stiles is an understatement.

 

Stiles will be sad, along with his dad, that he will be saying goodbye to his childhood home. But what helps is that Stiles will still be able to visit his dad whenever because their house is not that far from the castle. It just shows how much will change for Stiles now that he has found his mate. Derek has been very supportive and will continue to be for his mate. He understands how much of a change this will be for Stiles, but he is glad that his mate will officially be living with him. It will be giving both he and Stiles and their wolves peace of mind that Stiles will be in Derek’s care.

 

So the boys are all dressed for the party which will be starting in 20 minutes, Stiles in [this](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/610498212/Promotion-men-s-Classic-pure-cotton-plaid-shirt-fashion-slim-leisure-long-sleeve-shirts-special-offer.jpg) and Derek in [this](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_228343834_00-1.0x0/men-plaid-shirt-mens-lattice-shirt-square.jpg) (minus the glasses). They both hear a knock on their bedroom door and know the smell of the wolf on the other side. Stiles runs to open the door to greet them. And Derek catches up to him before he opens the door.

 

Stiles gives Lydia a big hug and then lets Derek do the same. They let her into their room. She sits on the foot of the bed and the boys go to her sides. Derek is the first to speak.

“So cuz how was your vacation?” He smiles knowing how much she hates the word “cuz”

She glares at him and then breaks out into a grin, “It was great. Nice to be with just my family. Everyone enjoyed themselves”

Stiles can’t wait to tell her the decisions they’ve already made, “we decided on a few things for the wedding already”

Lydia pulls out a small notepad and pen, ready to write them all down. She’s happy they won’t be difficult to deal with on what to do about the wedding. “Shoot”

 

They proceed to tell her all their plans so far and she loves all of them. She’s happy that nothing involving muscle cars and comics has come up yet. “Alright, these are all great ideas. The party is going to start soon so why don’t we all head down”

They all went outside in the back of the castle where the party was being held. The boys all had a great time talking with all their friends and family and loved that everyone had such a fun time. The food was amazing and the games were so fun and the music was great, everything went great. Stiles and Scott tried to see who could balance more solo cups on their heads, Stiles beat him by five. Isaac and Derek both gave their mates kisses for it, so win-win for both of them. All the girls had so much fun together too. All the guys at the party wanted to jump in the pool fully clothed but were stopped by the women telling them not to ruin their outfits and stopped the idea of them getting naked too.

Once the party dwindled down, the boys said their goodbyes and made their way to Stiles’ house. They had driven a small moving truck to the house to get Stiles’ stuff so as to not worry about if anything would fit in a car. They were glad they had packed stuff ahead of time so this would be easier. John had followed the boys from the party so he could help them move.

 

With the three of them things went by fast and the boys had everything in the truck in no time. Once the last box was put in the truck and Derek slid the door closed Stiles had tears in his eyes. Derek let Stiles have a private moment with his dad and went into the driver side and waited for his mate. Stiles made his way over to his dad whose eyes also looked wet and brought him into a big bear hug.

They just stood there embracing each other for a little while and then John wiped his face with his handkerchief and cleaned of his son’s face, making the both laugh

“I’m not a baby anymore dad” he said mock annoyed and playfully tried to stop his dad.

“You will always be my baby; I just won’t have to take care of you anymore. That’s Derek’s job now” he said the last part loud enough for Derek to hear.

“I won’t disappoint either of you in how I take care of him Sheriff, you have my word” Derek said from the truck

“I know. Stiles you take good care of him too. Alright?”

“I will” Stiles said with conviction while looking at Derek, who gave him a loving smile in return.

“And dad, don’t think you can start eating whatever you want now that I’m out of the house. I will be watching you” Stiles said seriously

“I promise to take care of myself Stiles”

“I trust you”

“I guess I’ll see you later dad”

“You bet. Bye son” he pulled his baby in for one last hug and then waved goodbye as he went to be with his mate. John felt good knowing his son’s mate will take care of him. Once Stiles was buckled up in the truck Derek started it up and waved goodbye for now along with Stiles to John.

 

They were on their way to the castle when Stiles spoke up. “Hey honey, do you think we can just lie in bed for the rest of the day until dinner?” he was kind of exhausted from the party and moving and from being so emotional today.

“No problem baby, I’m kind of tired too” Derek liked just being with Stiles, so the idea was perfect to him. He still can’t believe they will be together forever, the thought still makes him smile big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update woo!! I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought. The next chapter involves some sexy times for our boys ;)  
> Love you my dreamers XOXO!!


	9. Fun & Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just some sexy times ;) for our boys. Enjoy!!

Stiles and Derek were almost finished unpacking Stiles’ boxes. It was almost 11:00 at night but the boys had slept and relaxed for a long time after they got back to the castle, so they weren't tired. Derek had picked up the last box and put it on the bed, and started to put away Stiles’ clothes in the closet. Something had dropped on the floor while he was putting away the last items, so he waited until those were put away before looking for it. He didn’t know what it was until he had it in his hands. It was a realistic looking dildo that came with a detachable remote for the vibrator setting. And after he got over the slight shock, he got a devious smile on his face. He started to think about his mate fucking himself with it, getting him rock hard in seconds. 

 

Stiles was in the kitchen getting some late night snacks for the two of them, so Derek stripped down in record time and pulled out the bottle of lube from the night stand and put it on the bed next to the dildo. He couldn’t wait to use it on his mate, make him come undone and ruin him. He sensed Stiles come up the stairs and toward their room. He knew his mate could smell his arousal once he was outside the door, so Stiles somewhat knew what Derek wanted to do with him. Derek just hoped his mate was also in the mood. Which he smelled when Stiles was entering their room. 

 

Stiles put the tray of snacks on the table next to the door and then looked at his mate. That was when he noticed his mate found his favorite toy and couldn’t to play with it. Stiles smirked and his eyes flashed amber, which made Derek’s eyes flash red. Stiles then stripped quickly and jumped onto his mate, straddling him.

Derek squeezed his plump ass cheeks, making Stiles moan like a porn star. He matched that with a growl and gave his mate a hunger filled kiss. They stayed there just kissing the life out of each other and groping. Derek then moved to mark Stiles as much as he could starting at the neck then his chest and sucked and bit his mate’s sensitive nipples. Stiles was moaning and writhing under Derek’s hands.

 

Stiles brought Derek up to kiss him one last time before matching what Derek did to him. After sucking some marks onto his mate’s mouthwatering chest. He moved down to another part of Derek’s body that he loved, his abs. Stiles made a love bite on each one of Derek’s six-pack. And then he moved onto his top favorite body part, his mate’s delicious cock. He proceeded to try and suck Derek’s brains out. He loved the power he had over him; he was putty in Stiles’ hands now.

 

Derek couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted to do what he had planned at the beginning, which was ruining his mate by fucking him with that toy of his. He pulled Stiles up roughly by the hair, which he seemed to enjoy based on the wanton moan that spilled out of his sinful lips. He then manhandled his mate beneath him and then picked up the dildo and covered it with some lube and then threw the bottle across the room. He knew he didn’t have open him up with fingers because he was just dripping in slick and Derek had made him come a half hour ago just by his fingers. But Derek still loved the taste of Stiles’ slick, so he dipped his finger in the slick on the back of Stiles’ thigh and brought it up to his mouth. He moaned at how good his mate tasted.

 

Stiles moaned at the sight too and then let out the loudest moan when Derek had roughly shoved the dildo into him. It’s a really good thing the rooms are soundproof. He whined when all his mate did was lay on his side beside him, he wanted to get fucked.

“What’s wrong baby?” he said this while turning the dial up on the vibrator

Stiles arched his back at the feeling because it was vibrating right against his prostate.

“Did you ever think of me when you used this baby?” he started to pound his mess of a mate with the dildo.

“God Yes!! Ohh Derek!! Ahh!!”

Derek started to rut against his mate. Stiles turned him on like no one else.

“Fuck Stiles!”

“That’s the ideaaaaaaaaaa, Oh My God” Derek turned the dial to the max and pounded his mate with the toy.

“You like this baby? Are you a slut for me?” he had stopped thrusting the toy and just let stay pressed up against Stiles’ prostate.

“Yes!! I’m all yours!! DEREK!!” He came so hard he blacked out. Derek straddled his mate and came all over his stomach.

When Stiles came too he saw Derek rubbing together their come. He chuckled at his mate’s actions. “You’re a caveman you know that?” although making no move to stop him. He loved the idea of them smelling like each other. 

“You love the idea too, don’t lie” Derek said with a loving smile

“That’s true” after Stiles admitted this he took Derek’s come covered hand and smeared it all over his stomach.

Derek just laughed at his mate and then pulled him in for a long and loving kiss. After he pulled away, Derek grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them both up. Neither of them bothered to put their boxers on, they just went under the covers and Stiles snuggled into Derek’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write another sex scene for them and I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is going to be a time skip to a month before the wedding and is basically all the other details being put into place.  
> Love you my dreamers!! XOXO!!


	10. Final Details & Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything for the wedding is set and Stiles cooks dinner for him and Derek. Enjoy!!

It’s a month to the wedding and the boys are glad that all the details to the wedding have been taken care of and so far there have been no glitches, which the boys know they can thank Lydia for that. The boys have picked out [groomsmaid dresses ](http://wheretoget.it/look/273234)and [groomsmen suits ](http://designsnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/White-Men-Wedding-Suit.jpg)(replace the silver parts with navy blue) and [their suits](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_382873335_00/1.0x0.jpg), the [cake](http://img2.timeinc.net/people/i/2011/specials/prince-william/cakes/royal-wedding-cake-435.jpg), Stiles’ favorite part, and the guest list for the ceremony, 850, and for the reception, 500, and other design details for the wedding. The boys don’t want it to be too over the top, because it already is over the top due to the fact that it is a royal wedding.

 

Lydia had decided the style that the boys would like best would be vintage romantic. Because the boys want the wedding to be intimate and sweet. She promised not to add a lot of girly things to the designing. Stiles loves flowers so of course there are tons of those, and there are no fake ones either because that is “not even an idea to be had”. And for the reception, the boys wanted it to be outside because the weather is perfect for it. But the boys decided to be ready for anything and decided to house it in “the glass house” that was on the castle grounds.

 

The glass house is huge. It had to be in order to comfortably house 500 people and a dance floor big enough for all. It was a building designed by Dom’s mother, the walls and roof are made of unbreakable glass, because she wanted to feel like she was outside and yet be protected by the unbreakable glass. It is also air-conditioned. It is perfect at being able to house all of the things for the wedding, due to the fact that it is the size of an apartment complex and, the coolest part, it has a tunnel connecting it to the castle so anyone will be able to go in and out easily from the castle to the glass house. It was perfect.

 

The food was the most important part of the wedding according to them, along with the drinks. Great booze and non-alcoholic drinks were a must. The food of course had to be mouthwatering and there had to be many options for everyone to be happy. And the boys insisted on having a desert table, so that was there as well.

 

This was the wedding of their dreams come true. They couldn’t wait for the day to come now that everything has been taken care of. There was also a very important thing that the boys had made an agreement on, kids. They made this decision 2 weeks ago and they were both happy that they were on the exact same page because this is a very big thing.

 

They were both lying in bed because they had both given each other mind blowing (pun not intended) blow jobs. The kids thing had been on their minds during the day, they had only barely touched on the subject at the press conference, and Stiles really wanted to know where Derek stood on the subject. He wants to wait a while before they decide to have kids, he just wants to enjoy it being just them, but if Derek wanted to have kids sooner than he could learn to live with it in order to make his mate happy.

He decided to bite the bullet and ask, “Hey honey?”

Derek had been thinking about kids too. “Yeah baby?”

“When do you want to have kids?”

Derek hoped Stiles wanted to wait, but if it made his mate happy he would have kids sooner than he planned, “I want to wait at least a year after were married, but if you want to have kids sooner than I’m ok with that too”

Derek hadn’t heard Stiles breath out a sigh of relief, “I want that too. To wait at least a year” he was happy that his mate was on the same page as him and Derek was too.

“Well that’s good, that we both want the same things on this topic”

“Yeah it’s great. So since we want to wait, I’ll need to get some birth control”

“Yeah ok, when should you start taking them anyway?”

“I think a month before we get married, that way my body is used to the pills and that way the pills will work”

“Ok. I’ll get the prescription in a couple weeks”

“Great”

“Were so going to have the best marriage ever aren’t we” Derek said with a happy chuckle.

“Of course. We’re awesome” They were both laughing at that and the got dressed to go to their lunch date.

 

Now, Derek was heading back to the castle after picking up Stiles’ birth control. Luckily, the press didn’t see what he picked up, thanks to well-placed bodyguards. Derek didn’t want the press to think him and Stiles were having sex since it wasn’t true. He didn’t want Stiles caught in the rumor mill before they were even married. He knew Stiles wouldn’t care and he didn’t either really, he just didn’t want the rumor to be blown up and people in their private life. He also had some errands involving royal stuff that he didn’t need Stiles with him for, and Stiles was glad that he could make them a romantic dinner for them tonight.

 

Stiles had just finished setting a romantic scene out on their balcony. There were pink rose petals all over the ground of the balcony. There was a table set for two with two plates with his famous chicken pot pie and apple sauce on the side along with orange soda in wine glasses because Stiles thought it would be cute. The table had a white table cloth on it and two little electric candles, because Stiles didn’t want to lose a real flame to wind. And Stiles had on a dark blue V-neck and black skinny jeans. He hoped Derek thought it was cute and romantic.

 

Derek had just walked through their bedroom door and set the prescription down on the nightstand. Derek just then saw Stiles and his setup and walked out onto the balcony. Derek was wearing a dark a black muscle shirt and dark wash jeans, he was a sight to be seen if you ask Stiles, Stiles walked over to his gorgeous mate and gave him a sweet and loving kiss before taking off his leather jacket and setting it on Derek’s chair. He pulled out the seat for him and motioned for him to sit. Once he did, Stiles sat in the seat across from him.

“This looks amazing baby”

Blushing slightly, “thank you. Let’s dig in”  
T  
hey both took their first bite and moaned at how good it tasted, “This is so delicious baby”

Stiles was preening at that. He was happy to cook for his mate and that his mate loved his cooking. “Thank you. So how was your day honey?”

After swallowing, “Busy, but good. Everything went well”

“Oh, also I picked up your birth control pills today”

“Thank you for that honey”

“No problem babe. How was your day baby?”

“It was good just went over things with Lydia about final details and babysat for Everly”

“How is Jai doing?” his nephew is an adorable 1 month old.

“He’s good. He loves our block set we got him”

“Good. Is wedding planning going okay?” he couldn’t wait to finally mate with Stiles.

“Everything is perfect and all set. The day just has to come”

“You’re getting impatient too aren’t you?”

“Well yeah. I can’t wait to be officially yours”

“Me too. Oh by the way there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you baby”

“What is it sweetie? Is it about the wedding?” He would do whatever it took to get anything Derek wanted for their day.

“Where do you want our mating bites to be?” Derek was shocked when he realized he and Stiles never talked about this.

“Oh. Umm, I was thinking right here?” he said while pointing to the side of his neck, “That way the mark is clear for anyone to see” he said the second part while blushing, he wanted everyone to know Derek was taken even though the entire world knows already.

Derek smiled widely at that because he thought that was the perfect place, “I love that idea. Because I want everyone to know that you belong to me” his wolf was happy about it too.

“Perfect. I can’t think of anything else for the wedding we need to talk about”

 

Derek and Stiles went onto telling stories about their day today. And after dinner they went back inside and, after brushing their teeth, stripped down to their boxers and cuddled up with each other and watched their favorite shows, they were happy to be in each other’s arms after being apart for almost the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and are excited for the wedding because that is the next update.  
> Love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the wedding day and reception (finally). Enjoy!!

Today was the day. Derek and Stiles are finally getting married. The boys have been separated since yesterday, when Stiles spent the day and night at his old house. This was because of the tradition of not seeing your mate for 24 hours before the ceremony. The boys were ok with the separation because they knew that the next time they saw each other they would be mated. Once a pair is officially mated they will be tied together forever by the bond. They will be able to tell how their mate is feeling even if they are apart. They will always in some way be together with the one person they love most in the world.

 

Derek and Stiles were currently getting ready in separate parts of the castle. Their nerves easily showing. The nerves weren’t of anxiety, but of excitement. Derek was a little ahead of Stiles in getting ready because he would be the one getting to the church first and then Stiles will come in 20 minutes later. Derek was having some trouble with his tie currently, due to his nervous hands.

“Ok. I can’t seem to get this right.” He said frustrated at the stupid tie.

His dad gets up from his seat and walks over, taking the tie into his hands and proceeding to tie it. “Nerves are getting to you?”

“Yeah, I just can’t wait to marry him, dad”

“I know exactly how you’re feeling, I was the same way on my wedding day. I even put my shoes on the wrong feet, I was so excited” he said with a chuckle after putting the tie in place.

Derek was a little calmer and he buttoned up his vest. Once that was done, his dad gave him a once over.

“You look good, son” Dom’s eyes got a little watery knowing his kid is about to get married off.

Blushing, “Thanks, dad” he said with a shy smile.

 

In that moment [Jai](http://www.informationaboutdiabetes.com/files/images/2-month-old-pakistani-indian-infant-baby-boy-dark-eyes.preview.jpg) made a cooing sound with a smile and clapped his tiny hands. That made everyone in the room smile big. Derek went over to his baby nephew and picked him up out of Everly’s arms. He looked so cute in his [suit](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_303860273_00/1.0x0.jpg). Derek just held him for a little bit and made funny faces, making him laugh and grab at Derek’s face.

Laughing, Derek handed Jai back to his mom, “You’re going to make a great dad one day and so will Stiles.” Everly said while wiping the drool off her son’s mouth. [Vince](http://penguinoutfitters.homestead.com/ringbearer_582.jpg) then came out along with [Brendan](http://images.weddingshoppeinc.com/is/165/236/0/Uploads/Sized/21920), all dressed up.  
“Well, don’t you two look handsome” said Derek, making the kids smile.

Derek then turned to his smiling sister and said, “Thanks. That won’t be for a little while though” But Derek couldn’t help but picture the kids he’ll have with the most beautiful man Derek has ever seen.

“I’m going to be a great ring bear for you, Uncle Derek” Vince said with conviction.

“Well of course you are, that’s why Uncle Stiles and I picked you”

 

 

Cora just got done getting into her outfit with the help of Laura. “Both of you look beautiful” Derek said while walking over to give them both a kiss on the cheek and gave a little rub to Cora’s 8 month belly. This got him a kick from his tiny niece.

“I have a feeling you are going to be her favorite” Cora said while taking a seat. “By the way, I totally love you and Stiles for having the bridal party wear sneakers because I know my feet would die in heels”

“No problem. Stiles was the one who thought of it first and it does seem better than having all of you wear dressy shoes” His mate had the best ideas.

“That is true, but why aren’t you and Stiles wearing sneakers too?” Isaac asked

“Well, we thought about it for a second but that was after we had picked out our suits, so we realized that sneakers wouldn’t go well with our suits. But these shoes are comfortable too”

“Well, I hope my little girl is comfortable in here too, because I don’t want to have an early baby” Cora said while rubbing her stomach

“I’m sure she’s good, but let’s not hope too comfortable because then you’ll have her in you longer than you want” Talia said with a knowing voice because that was how Cora was.

“True. We picked out a name; do you guys want to know?”

“Yes!” everyone yelled

“Victoria Kendra Jasmine”

“I love it” said Laura

“It’s beautiful” said Aaron

 

Just then Maria came in and after giving Aaron a kiss, she picked up Jai and brought him back to the ceremony to his dad. Who was busy helping with last minute touches.

 

Everyone talked about Tori for a few minutes and then they all realized they had 10 minutes to get to the church, so they all got in the limo. Except for Laura, Talia, Dom, & Derek, who all got in the carriage. The rest got there within three minutes and stayed outside to wait for the rest of the bridal party. The carriage arrived 2 minutes later and Laura got out first and made her over to the others with Derek behind her and after getting quick hugs and pats on the back he walked down the aisle with his parents on each arm. The butterflies increased in Derek’s stomach because in 20 minutes he would be joined by the love of his life.

************************************  
Stiles was almost done, if only his stupid tie would tie the right way. His dad took pity on him and tied it for him.

“I can’t believe my baby is going to get married in 20 minutes” John said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

The Sheriff buttoned up Stiles vest for him, “First of all dad I’m not a baby, and second of all you’re going to make me cry” even though he too had a little water in his eyes.

“Your mom would have loved to be here. She would have been so proud of you and would have loved Derek” The sheriff said while letting another roll down his cheek.

Now Stiles was definitely crying, he always dreamed of his mom and dad walking him down the aisle. “I know she’s watching over us though”

John pulled his son in for a tight bear hug and they cried in each other’s shoulders. Everyone in the room let them have their moment.

 

After they pulled back and the cleaned themselves up, “Ok, there is too much emotion going on right now” Lydia said jokingly. Everyone laughed at that and calmed down more.

“Erica how’s your kid doing?” Stiles asked. Erica found out she was pregnant 2 weeks ago.

“Good. I’m happy I haven’t had morning sickness yet in this pregnancy because I do not want to have to worry about throwing up during your wedding”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine for today cat woman”

“What are you hoping to have?” asked Danny and then before Erica could respond, [Penny](http://www.brides.com/images/2013_bridescom/Editorial_Images/04/flower-girl-dresses-for-summer-wedding/Large/flower-girl-dresses-for-summer-wedding-chasing-fireflies-02.jpg) walked out and ran over to her daddy who picked her up.

“Well I think you are the most beautiful girl in here pumpkin” Danny said while cooing over his daughter.

Stiles smiled at that and pictured how he and Derek will be with a baby.

Erica then went onto answer Danny, “I kind of want a girl more than a boy because then I’ll get to go on shopping trips with her and dress her up. But as long as they turn out ok, I will be fine with either a boy or a girl”

Scott just got off the phone, “Isaac says that they just arrived at the church. You ready to be married in 20 minutes”

“Now I’m getting more excited” Stiles was full of jitters about marrying Derek, he couldn’t wait.

“Don’t worry, time will fly by and in no time you’ll be mated” said Allison, wanting to calm her friend down. And she was successful because Stiles decided to distract himself with talk of other stuff besides the wedding and then they had to leave to make it to the church on time.

 

John, Scott, and Stiles all got in the carriage and followed the limo their friends were in. And when the bridal party reached the end of the aisle and went to their sides, Stiles started to walk down the aisle with his dad on his arm. Once they reached the end, Scott pulled him in for a quick hug and his dad gave him a kiss to his temple.

 

Stiles then joined Derek at the altar, they laced their fingers together and that calmed them both down. The ceremony then began.

The priest, “Do you each promise to protect and support your mate?”

“We do”

“Do you each promise to love and help your mate?”

“We do”

“Do you promise to stand by your mate in both great and tough times?”

“We do”

“We will now perform the hand tying ceremony. Give me your left hands” And they did and the priest then began to tie together their hands with this red silk and chanting the prayer in the ancient language that all different languages are based off of. The language was said by the first werewolves on earth, the first pack. And the prayer said in the language during the hand tying ceremony helps create the bond that will be completed with the mating bite.

With the hand tying completed, “You may now complete the bond”

Derek and Stiles then turned face to each other and gave the other a fang filled loving smile and then pulled the collars of their shirts back and bit. As they had their fangs in each other, they could feel the bond being filled and once it was completed they could feel each other.

This had them swaying a fraction because it was so intense and pleasure filling. They retracted their fangs and licked up the blood that spilled out. And once the wound was clean, it healed into a scar.

 

“Congratulations, you are now officially mates” They then gave each other a kiss filled with all their emotions, but kept it short for everyone else. They could continue after the reception was over. They then put the rings on each other’s fingers. Everyone cheered for them and they walked down the aisle to the crowds that were gathered. They waved for the crowds and Derek dipped Stiles and gave him a kiss. And then brought him to the side entrance, they reappeared with Stiles driving his baby and Derek in the passenger seat. They drove around for a couple of minutes waving and then drove off to the castle for the reception.

 

When the boys got there, they were the first ones so they spent the few minutes alone, just walking around in the garden outside. They were holding hands and once in a while looking at the wedding rings. They both thought that their smiles just couldn’t go down.

Derek stopped them and sat down at a bench by the fountain. He looked at his mate, “Are you as happy as I am?”

Stiles was about to answer with “Of course” but then got an idea, “Why don’t you tell me?”

And Derek smiled bigger at what his mate was implying and then tapped into their bond and felt the pure happiness in his mate.

“I love being able to do that” Derek said

“Me too” Stiles said with a giggle (a manly one)

“I still can’t believe that all my dreams came true in such a short period of time”

“I know. It feels like it happened so fast yet I wasn’t overwhelmed. Were you?” Derek asked his mate.

“No. I felt the same way you did. And I don’t think I’ve ever been happier”

“Well that’s good”

“My mom would have been happy too, with everything. And I know she would have loved that you’re my mate” Stiles feels as though his mom had something to do with them being mates.

 

Derek got a watery eyed at that and didn’t answer but pushed through what he felt through the bond, making Stiles gasp. Because that is still intense. And then Stiles grabbed Derek and they gave each other a long and love filled kiss. This one involved tongues though; they would have done this at the altar if the crowd wasn’t there. Derek lowered Stiles onto the bench and hovered over him. Then the kiss was broken by a cat call. They broke apart quickly, blushing at being caught, and turned to face the whistler and saw that it was Erica, along with a smiling Boyd.

 

“Come on Batman, Everyone’s ready for your guys’ grand entrance. Let’s go” And the boys followed them into the glass house and were introduced by the DJ and were greeted with cheers of friends and family.

They then went onto the dance floor for their first dance. Their song was “[At Last](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)” by Etta James. In the middle of the song they kissed each other and when they pulled back Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, “I love you so much baby” and Stiles replied, “I love you so much honey” and the continued dancing and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes until the song ended. And when it did Stiles shouted, “Now let’s party” and everyone cheered in agreement.

 

The reception was a blast. The music was amazing and helped burn off some calories from the great food and booze, or just food for those who couldn’t drink. That was something Erica was sad to give up, but she says it makes up for the fact that she’ll get to eat whatever she wants. When the boys had cut the cake, they had smashed their pieces in each other’s faces. And once everyone had cake, they got stuff from the desert bar. The royal family got first dibs and then everyone else got a chance. The party went on for 5 hours, ending at 1:30am. Erica, Cora, Everly, Laura, and Danny all left early because of their kids. And their parents stayed another hour after them, but said they were getting to old to stay up this late and gave their boys hugs and kisses goodbye.

 

Derek and Stiles stayed until the end and then got into the limo that was going to take them to the private jet to take them to their honeymoon. It takes 16 hours to get to the island from there. The plane already had their packed bags on there for the two weeks they’ll be staying there. They got into their seats and stayed up during their flight for another hour and then fell asleep against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter!! I know its been a few days since my last update, but I hope this makes up for my laziness. Let me know what you thought about the chapter.  
> I love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO!!  
> *** BTW let me know if the song link doesn't work because my computer is acting weird with Youtube today, so I don't know if it actually works on other computers or not.  
> **I changed the song once I was able to listen to it, I realized it wasn't a good fit. sooo... check out the new one if you want.


	12. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, enjoy!!

The plane had just landed and the boys were headed to the seaplane that would take them to the island. They were so excited to get to their honeymoon spot and not just because they will have sex but also because it will be basically just them for 2 weeks, besides the few staff they have with them. It was going to be an amazing vacation.

 

They got off the seaplane and walked up the boardwalk to their honeymoon villa and were amazed at how gorgeous the house was. It was huge and made from bamboo and the inside was just as beautiful. Derek picked up Stiles bridal style and carried his laughing mate over the threshold. They walked into the amazing modern gourmet kitchen and the kitchen was open to the entire floor. The dining room had a huge mahogany table with comfy black chairs. From there they went into the great room that had the most beautiful and comfortable furniture and an entertainment system with a huge flat screen TV. The entire first floor had these amazing windows that showed a 360 degree view of the gorgeous landscape of the island. They walked around the great room into the sitting area or breakfast room and went up the stairs onto the second floor. 

 

The first door they see leads into an amazing guest room with big, gorgeous bathroom and a walk in closet. Next to that room is a state of the art media room that has a half bath and then at the very end of the hall is the giant master bedroom. 

 

The master bedroom has a big, beautiful king sized bed and a large sitting area by this bay window at the center of the room. It also has a huge balcony with gorgeous French doors. It has a huge walk in closet and then next to the closet is the giant master suite. It has a huge jetted tub and a beautiful double marble vanity with and has a giant shower that can definitely fit more than two people. The shower has two shower heads, one regular with a bunch of different settings and then a rain shower head and the shower also has 3 body washers on the opposite walls. The basement is where they went next. 

 

The basement has an amazing entertaining space with giant wrap around couch and an entertainment system like the one on the first floor. It also has a gaming space with a pool table, poker table, and air hockey. The media area also has a stocked bar. The entire house is a dream. The boys knew they were going to have an amazing honeymoon.

 

They had already changed into their street clothes on the plane so they went back upstairs to go have dinner. The staff was off duty for the night so they were off on the island. The boys liked having this place to themselves. Stiles went about getting dinner ready for them.

“Want my help baby?” 

“No, you go and put our stuff away and watch TV while I make dinner” 

“Are you sure?” at Stiles’ nod he gave his husband, he really loves that word, a kiss and then went to do as told.

 

Stiles wanted to make Derek’s favorite for the first dinner he makes for his husband, that word is amazing. The kitchen had all the ingredients he would need to make the Manicotti (pronounced: without the i) and he even had garlic bread he could bake. The house also came with a great bottle of champagne for them.

Once everything was done and cooled off, Stiles called Derek over to sit at the table.

“My favorite. Thank you so much baby, it looks delicious as always” his husband was so great.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Let’s dig in” it really was delicious.

“So, my husband, how are feeling?” Stiles said with a big smile on his face.

“I’m very happy, my husband, how are you?” Derek didn’t think he could be any happier. 

“I’m very happy too. Were annoyingly sweet aren’t we?” he knew they were being sickly sweet, but he can’t seem to care.

“We are, but I don’t care” he said laughing and Stiles joined in. They continued eating and being annoyingly happy with each other.

 

Once dinner was done Derek sent Stiles up to their room while he did the dishes. Stiles was more than happy to comply, but was careful not to let it show. He took out a white dress shirt of Derek’s and stripped. He had sneakily put on a red thong under his boxers. He put on the dress shirt which didn’t even make it past his butt. He wondered if he should button up the shirt, but decided it would be hot if Derek unbuttoned the shirt for him, so he left a couple of the top buttons unbuttoned to show a little bit of his chest. 

He heard Derek coming upstairs, so he hid in the bathroom. Derek walked into their room and called out to Stiles.

“I’m in the bathroom, I’ll be out in a second” his voice sounded strange to Derek and that was when he noticed Stiles’ clothes folded in a corner and smelled arousal, that had him smirking. He was getting excited about what he planned on doing to his husband. So he stripped down to nothing and laid down on the bed with his arms above his head and waited for Stiles to come out so they could have fun.

 

Stiles opened the door and when Derek saw his mate his jaw dropped. Stiles was a mouthwatering sight. Seeing Derek’s reaction pushed down all of Stiles’ nerves and he confidently walked over to the bed and straddled his mate. And once he did that Derek surged up and drew his mate in for a hungry kiss. He immediately slipped his tongue and began mapping out his mate’s mouth. They were both a mess. And when Derek moved his hands down to Stiles’ ass he gave a nice squeeze and began kneading the cheeks, this had Stiles moaning loudly into Derek’s mouth. Derek then moved his kisses down to Stiles neck and sucked a deep bruise to Stiles’ sensitive spot, right below the ear, which had Stiles clawing at his back and gasping. Derek then sucked a large deep bruise to the side of Stiles’ neck, where anyone will be able to see. Stiles decided to enact revenge and sucked a deep bruise to the same side of Derek’s neck and then made a large love bite on the spot where the shoulder meets the neck, a sensitive area for Derek.

Derek then sucked and bit at his mate’s right nipple until full hardness and then did the same to the left, his mate’s nipples were very sensitive so this had Stiles grinding hard onto Derek’s rock hard cock. Derek couldn’t wait to ruin his new husband, so he flipped Stiles onto his back and ripped apart the shirt, which had his mate gasping. He pushed it off his mate and threw it in the room absently. He then made sweet kisses down his mate’s body until he reached the red thong. 

He then took a strap in his mouth and pulled the thong down with his teeth and off his mates’ body, it then joined his now ruined shirt. Derek then took Stiles into his mouth. He just sucked the head at first while watching his mess of a husband writhe on the bed. He slowly took more of Stiles into his mouth and when he reached Stiles’ pubes he sucked back harshly and flicked his tongue on the underside of the head. He pulled off and then licked at the slit leaking pre cum. He sucked the head back in his mouth and tapped at Stiles’ thigh and when he had his mate’s focus he began to bod his head up and down while maintaining eye contact, watching his mate lose his breath in pleasure.

Stiles didn’t know if he could hold back anymore, Derek was a pro at head and having to watch him was too much for him. He knew he was soaking the sheets in his slick. 

“D-Der, I c-can’t. I’m gonna c-cum” Derek didn’t stop though and instead sucked harsher and faster. 

Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore, “Derek!!” his mate swallowed everything he gave him. 

 

Stiles was breathless and Derek didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath before he was flipped over on his stomach and began to clean up the slick leaking out of him.

“Oh my god, Ahh!!” his mate surely did had a magic tongue and he arched his back to get that tongue in deeper into his hole.

He was a writhing mess thanks to Derek and his magic tongue. Stiles had reached full hardness again in less than 5 minutes of his last orgasm. Derek stopped, despite his whine of protest, and flipped him on his back and gave him another hungry filled kiss; Stiles could taste himself on Derek’s tongue. 

 

Derek slowed down the desperate kiss into a more slow loving one while he slipped a finger into Stiles, which was easy thanks to the slick. Since they’ve been doing everything besides full on penetration, it was pretty easy to get a finger in Stiles and soon Derek had 4 in his mate. Once he deemed his mate ready he positioned himself at Stiles entrance.

“Ready?” he wanted his mate to be completely comfortable with everything.

“If you don’t get in me in the next second... Ahh, Derek!” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence before his mate slammed his way home in one go. Derek made him feel so full and complete.

Stiles hugged his cock like no one else. He was still so tight despite preparation. It was amazing. He waited for Stiles to give him the go ahead. 

“Move, please” 

Derek slowly pulled out and the pushed in slowly as well. He wanted their first time as a couple and Stiles’ first time all together to be full of love and not just lust. The tight walls pulled on him each time he pulled out and Stiles clenched down on him whenever he went back in. 

“Ohh, Stiles you feel so good. Ahh”

“Shit Derek, you make me feel so full. Fuck!”

“This good?” Even though he already knew the answer by the sounds coming out of his mate.

“Yes! Derek, ahh”

“I love you Stiles”

“I love you too”

 

He lowered himself in order to give his mate lazy and loving kisses. On a deep thrust Derek hit Stiles’ prostate, which made Stiles pull on Derek’s hair. Hard. 

“YES!”

“Faster! Harder!”

Derek complied and pulled out slowly and then slammed inside, making Stiles arch his back. From then on it was hard and fast, making the headboard slam against the wall. 

“Oh my god, Derek”

“Fuck Stiles you fit my cock like nothing else. You were made for me to fuck you”

“Yes! Fuck, y-you are a g-god”

“Only for you, because I’m yours right?”

“Y-yes! Your mine, all mine. Fuck!”

“And you’re all mine, Fuck Stiles!”

“YES!”

Derek could feel his knot starting to grow and so could Stiles, who again clenched down while Derek picked up the pace even more. Stiles could feel the knot pushing against his prostate.

“DEREK!” Stiles came so hard he saw stars, without even being touched. Derek, at the sight of his mate, was right behind him.

“STILES!”

 

The cum just kept going and Stiles could feel his stomach expanding. Derek maneuvered them so that they were on their side.

Once they caught their breath Stiles was the first to speak up, “How long are we tied together?” He could stay like this for a very long time and be very happy.

“45 minutes. Are you ok?” he was worried if he was too rough on his precious mate.

“I’m fantastic, you?” 

“Amazing” Derek then brought their mouths together for a long and loving kiss.

“So, I was ok?” he was still worried if he was good enough in bed or not.

“You. Were. Amazing” Derek said each word in between kisses. His mate doesn’t ever have to worry if he was good enough in bed or not, he doesn’t think he has ever felt this great with someone. Must be something about mates or his mate specifically.

Stiles preened at the comment, glad his mate was happy with him.

 

After the 45 minutes were up, the knot went down and Derek pulled out of Stiles who whined at the suddenly emptiness. Derek chuckled and gave a sweet and chaste kiss to his mate.

“Stay here I’ll be back” Derek said while pulling away and then made his way over to their bathroom. Letting Stiles see his backside, who wolf-whistled. Derek laughed while getting a bubble bath ready and pouring some champagne for them. There were also chocolate covered strawberries, which Stiles loves.

Once everything was ready, he went back into the room and picked up his mate bridal style. And carried him into the bathroom and put him in the tub. Stiles sighed at the feeling and loved the set up with the champagne and the strawberries. Derek came in behind him, with Stiles between his legs. 

They drank and fed each other and talked about nothing with only love in their eyes. After they were done they went back into their room after drying each other off and went into bed and Derek laid on his back while Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest. They turned on the TV to watch some shows until they got tired.

“This is going to be the best honeymoon ever” Stiles said with conviction.

“Of course it is, you’re on it with me. You make anything amazing”

Stiles really did have the best mate ever.

Stiles was the best mate ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one is set into the future-Stiles & Derek make a baby.  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	13. The Future & Baby Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek make a baby. Enjoy!!

Stiles and Derek’s first year of marriage is going great and their one year anniversary is coming up in 2 weeks and Stiles believes they are ready to have a baby at this time. They have had great times together as just them but he knows that he and Derek both want something more now, something to make them even happier. And that is a baby (or if their dream about their family is true, two babies). He knows that Derek wants a baby too because he has the same reactions as Stiles has whenever they see someone else with a baby, and that reaction is a longing one. He was still is going to ask his mate about this because this is a big decision for them. 

 

They have just moved into their section of the castle today and Stiles is getting a dinner ready for the two of them in his dream kitchen. Stiles has always dreamed of having a huge white kitchen, and he got it. There are so many cabinets and counter space, and the cabinets have a beautiful engraved design, they were made in Paris, the counters are this beautiful white quartz that has a little sparkle in them. Stiles fell in love with them on sight. They have amazing stainless steel appliances along with a Viking stove with double ovens. And the kitchen also has this huge island, with the same quartz as the counter tops, in the middle of it. Derek wanted Stiles to have whatever he wanted in his dream kitchen since Stiles loved to cook. Stiles really did get his dream kitchen.  
****************************

Anyway, he is wearing a gray t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Stiles is making bacon, waffles, and hash browns; he loves breakfast for dinner. Derek is unpacking the last of their boxes, so Stiles has enough time to get everything ready and set the table. Once he has all the food is on the table he calls his mate down for dinner. He came down in a white wife beater and grey cotton sweat pants, Stiles still is amazed how hot his mate is. 

Derek gave him a chaste kiss as his hello and then sat down and they piled on what they wanted on their plate. 

“Delicious as always baby”

“Thank you sweetie, everything get put away?”

“Yeah, everything’s set. Do you like our new home?” They had renovated this place to exactly what they wanted, but he wants to know if Stiles likes it in person.

“It’s perfect, do you like it?”

“I love it. Is something on your mind?” His mate has seemed a little off today, he hoped everything is ok.

“Yeah, umm…” he was now nervous, he knows he would be ok if Derek didn’t want kids right now, but he does want to have them soon. But he would wait until his mate was on the same page as him.

“Are you ok?” he was getting nervous

“Well, I was thinking, it’s just a thought. You don’t have to agree with me, absolutely no pressure at all. I want to do whatever makes us both happy and if you don’t agree with me, I won’t be upset and nothing about us will change. I mean…” Stiles was cut off from his rambling by Derek’s lips on his. 

They kissed for a few moments until Stiles calmed down and then Derek pulled away. He had both hands on his mate’s face and looking at him with love in his eyes, “baby, whatever it is, just tell me. Everything will be okay. I promise”

Stiles then got up the courage to ask the question he’s been waiting to ask his mate all day. “Do you want to start having kids?”

Of course Derek did but he didn’t want to be to upfront with his feelings and startle his mate, “Do you?”

Derek still hadn’t let go of his face, and Stiles felt safe in telling his mate exactly how he felt, “Absolutely” 

Derek got a huge smile on his face. His mate’s feelings totally matched his. “So do I” which created a matching smile on Stiles’ face.

Derek dropped his hands from his baby's face and brought their hands together. 

“Great, when do you want to start trying?”

“Well, you have already taken your pill today, so not now. Why don’t we try on our anniversary?” 

“Ok, I like that too. That could be our gift to each other” what an amazing gift.

“That is the best gift you could ever give me baby” he loved Stiles so much.

They went back to eating and started talking about what they were going to do. 

So they agreed that Stiles will finish out this prescription of his birth control pills and that will give them time to relax and maybe plan a little before Stiles gets pregnant.

Stiles has just cleaned off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to join his husband in their new room. They have a huge master bedroom. The wall color was sage blue and they kept Derek’s king bed with the black and navy blue sheets and pillows. Across from their bed is their flat screen TV on their dresser. They have two walk in closets and a sitting area in front of these floor to ceiling bay windows. Like Derek’s room, there are French doors that lead out to a balcony. And their master bathroom is just like the one from bathroom is, again, like Derek’s; it has a big jetted soaker tub surrounded by beautiful marble and next to it is a huge state-of-the-art shower and they have a large double vanity with the same marble as the one that surrounds the tub and a huge mirror that they got as a gift. They love their room.  
***********************************

Back to the boys; Stiles walked into their room and Derek was in the bed reading a book with his glasses on. Stiles’ husband makes glasses look hot. Stiles got under the covers and Derek dog eared his place and set the book on the nightstand.

“So, is there anything you want to start talking about now regarding the baby?”

“I don’t think we have to do much right now; our house has 15 rooms and even with some already designated spaces, it’s definitely more than enough due to the fact that we only want four kids. And we know that we’ll tell the rest of the world about my pregnancy when I’m three months pregnant (royal policy). And we can tell our family’s once we can hear the heartbeat, which is three weeks into the pregnancy. Good thing the carrier can hide the sound of the heartbeat. That way it’ll be a surprise” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t think there is anything we can or have to think about until you are pregnant” 

“We’re going to rock the parenting thing aren’t we?” Stiles already knew the answer to that.

“Of course, like you’ve said before, we’re awesome.”  
*******************************************

2 weeks later

 

The boys had just gotten done with their anniversary date, which was at Stiles and Derek’s favorite place, the annual fair. They had played all the games, Derek had won Stiles a giant teddy bear holding a red heart and Stiles won Derek a giant bunny that had the saying “Some bunny loves you. Me” sewed on it's stomach in purple script. And they had gone on all the rides too, it was one of their most fun dates they have had so far since figuring out they were mates. By the time they got home they were full of food and desire.

 

They had raced up to their room and once inside, Derek pinned Stiles to the door. They gave each other hungry kisses filled with tongues dancing around each other and moaning. And Derek grabbed Stiles’ ass and pulled him as close as possible and kneaded the jean covered globes. Stiles got his revenge by grabbing and squeezing Derek’s rock hard cock through his jeans.

Derek moved his hands from Stiles’ ass to his thighs and picked Stiles up, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck. Never letting go of his mate’s lips. Derek carried his mate over to their bed and laid down with Stiles on top of him.

They let of each other’s lips in favor of losing their clothes. Once they were undressed Stiles kissed down his mate’s chiseled torso until he got to his mate’s thick 9 inch cock. He swallowed Derek in one go and quickly began bobbing his head. Derek gripped Stiles’ hair, not to push but to hold on. Derek cursed Stiles and his sinful mouth that made him writhe and moan; he was completely at Stiles’ mercy. And he knew Stiles loved it.

"Stiles, your mouth. Ahh yes" 

When Stiles came back up to the head, he looked up at Derek. And that made Derek groan at the sight of his mate with his cheeks hallowed and the head of Derek’s cock in his mouth. Stiles lapped at the head for a little bit, giving kitten licks to the slit leaking pre cum and sliding his tongue along the underside of his mate’s cock. Stiles could tell Derek was close because of the grip in his hair getting a little tighter and Derek’s breathing becoming more ragged and his heartbeat picking up speed. 

"Fuck, yes!" 

Stiles swallowed his mate back down and sucked harshly. When he got Derek’s entire length in his mouth and the head hit the back of his throat, which made Derek let out a load groan, he breathed in the manly scent of his mate at his pubes. He then picked up the pace of his harsh sucking and soon Derek was coming down his throat with a load “Ahh, Stiles!” Who swallowed all of Derek’s come eagerly and cleaned up his mate’s cock before coming back up and lying beside his breathless mate.

 

After catching his breath, Derek grabbed at his mate and gave him another filthy kiss, loving that he could taste himself on Stiles. Derek saw that his mate was still rock hard and decided that needs to change quickly. Derek flipped his mate on his stomach and dragged Stiles’ ass up until Stiles was on his knees. The action made more slick drip out of Stiles. So, Derek licked up the slick that had dripped down Stiles’ legs and lapped at his hole. Derek loved the taste of his mate. 

Stiles was writing and clutching at the sheets. He was a mess under Derek’s tongue. Stiles was panting and moaning so loudly, he was sure that if anyone was near their room they would hear it despite the soundproof. This pushed Derek on; he pushed his tongue deeper into his mate and occasionally jabbed his tongue at Stiles’ leaking hole. He kept on going until Stiles tensed up on his tongue and came with a “Derek!”

 

Stiles wasn’t given a chance to recover before Derek was pushing in two fingers into him. And he was getting wetter by the second and by the time his mate had 4 fingers in him, he was more than ready to go again and ready for Derek to get inside him. Who seemed to be reading his mind because Derek took out his fingers and used the slick to lube up his dick. He then pushed quickly into his mate’s still tight channel. Both of them were panting when Derek bottomed out. Derek wanted to give Stiles a minute, but Stiles wasn’t for waiting. He pushed his hips back and clenched down on Derek. 

 

Derek got the message and pulled out slowly and pushed in slow and deep. That was the pace he was going to set for tonight. How his cub was going to be conceived. And that thought made him go a little harder.

“Ohh, Derek”

“Stiles, you feel so good. How are you still tight? God!”

The next thrust had Derek hitting Stiles’ prostate And he hit that spot from that point on. “Ahh!! Derek. Yes!!”

“Please! Harder, faster! Ohh!”

Derek didn’t go faster; he was intent on this not being a fuck. But he did make the slow thrusts go deep.

“Oh, Stiles! I can’t wait until you’re full of my come, full of my pup. Yes!”

“O-Ohh, yes! Please fill me Derek, get my belly swollen with your come. Knot me, ahh!”

Stiles started to clench on Derek’s dick, stimulating the forming knot that was hitting his prostate. Derek started to roughen the pace.

“YES!! Derek! Fuck me!”

“Fuck, Stiles. Ahh!”

He gave one final rough thrust that had Stiles seeing stars as he came. Feeling his mate clench down and smelling his pleasure, had Derek coming, it felt like he didn’t stop coming for hours. Once he did, the put them on their side and put his hand on the little bulge on Stiles’ stomach. This made him and his wolf want to howl.

 

Stiles’ hand joined his. “I think you totally got me knocked up on the first try” he might be a little smug for his mate.

“Yeah, I think so too. I can’t wait until your stomach is round with our cub” he was already smiling at the image.

“You’ll still think I’m hot when I’m fat?” he knew Derek would, he just wanted to hear him say it.

“I’ll think you’re even hotter. If that is possible” he turned Stiles’ head so he could give him a long, love filled kiss.

 

Stiles pulled back and had this sly smile, “You know, we might have to try a few more times; just to make sure I’m pregnant”

Derek’s dick started to harden inside Stiles and they were both groaning at the stimulation. Derek rubbed his mate to full hardness. And started to make deep and shallow thrusts, since they were still tied together. 

“Oh, yes! Fuck, Derek!” 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ face and kissed him. They mainly panted and moaned and groaned into each other's mouths. Derek continued to fuck his baby as best he could. 

 

They didn’t last long, but they didn’t care. Especially when Derek pumped more come into Stiles. They just held each other after that and painted pictures about what their baby will look like. And once Derek was able to pull out he went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth to clean them both up.

 

Derek got back under the covers and Stiles curled up next to him, putting his head on his chest and his leg thrown over Derek’s. They continued to talk about the baby and other things until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. 

 

They both went to sleep dreaming about their impending family. That put smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is the first 3 months of Stiles' pregnancy. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> I love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO!!


	14. Knocked up & Two Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I don't know what else to say besides that so I'll just get on with the summary.... Stiles' pregnancy and a little surprise is in this for you guys. Enjoy!!

Month 1:  
These past few weeks have been about sex and doing things that could increase their chances of getting pregnant with a healthy baby. Today was the three week mark since Stiles went off his birth control meds and he is anxious to hear the heartbeat. He knows he’s pregnant; it would worry him if he wasn’t, and he’s just waiting for the confirmation. Derek is taking care of a few things for a big royal meeting happening in a few months, where all the head royals from other kingdoms will meet up and make sure everything is going smoothly and that no wars will be happening anytime soon.

 

It’s 10:00am on a Sunday, so Stiles has opted on just staying in bed. He doesn’t need to be stressing over when he’ll hear the heartbeat today. Just then his cell phone rang and he saw that it was Derek.

“Hello honey, how’s it going over on your end?” 

“Everything is going smoothly. How’s everything with you?” that last part was said with a slightly anxious tone.

“Well, I’m watching TV in bed and I can’t hear anything yet”

“That’s fine. We both know you’re pregnant, so it’s no worry” 

“That’s true, I just can’t wait to hear it for the first t-“he stopped because he heard the thing that he’s wanted to hear ever since he found out he was a carrier when he was 10. And what made the moment even better was that he heard not one heartbeat but two. Just like his and Derek’s dream. Another dream come true moment for them.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he was worried when Stiles stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and now he hears crying.

Stiles made himself stop crying in order to properly talk to his mate. “Everything is perfect. I heard them Derek. We have twins!”

Derek nearly dropped the phone and joined Stiles in crying. He was really glad he was being driven back to the castle right now and alone in the back of the limo, because he was sure people would be concerned about the future king bawling. 

Everything he’s ever dreamed of is coming true. He told the driver to speed up; he needed to get home to his pregnant mate!

Once there Derek quickly made his way inside their home. Stiles came running down the staircase and jumped into his arms wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck. They just stood there giggling and letting out tears of joy.

Stiles moved his face from Derek’s shoulder and gave his mate a strong and deep kiss. Once they broke apart, Stiles let go of his mate and was set on the ground. He tugged Derek’s arm into the living room and dropped down on the couch and cuddled with his husband. Derek lifted up Stiles’ shirt and dropped to his knees in front of him and began rubbing his hands over his mate’s stomach and kissing it and talking to his beautiful children. 

Stiles tugged Derek back up and they just cuddled on the couch talking about the future with the babies. 

“Do you think that since the dream about us having twins came true do you think that means that we’ll be having a boy and a girl?” That would be amazing!

“I believe that, I mean everything else so far about that dream has come true” He can’t wait until he gets to meet his son and daughter.

“I think so too. I already love them both so much” That statement couldn’t be more true.

“So do I” Derek knows that his babies are perfect, how could they not be with Stiles as their parent.

“When do you want to tell our family, honey?” he couldn’t wait to shout the news from the rooftops!

“Well, we do have the annual family barbecue tonight, so we’ll just do it then” He knew his family was going to be ecstatic.

“Ok. I’m so happy I could burst”

“The feeling’s mutual baby”

 

The boys got ready for the barbecue. They’re wearing their street clothes and they were assigned to bring the chairs. Boyd and Scott and Isaac were coming over to help carry them over to the grounds where it was going to be held.

“Derek please let me carry some” his mate was already starting to become overprotective.

“But Stiles, in your condition…” he didn’t want anything to happen to Stiles.

“Sweetie, I’m not incompetent. I will be fine; carrying chairs is not going to break me”

“But…”

“Look at it this way, we want to keep it a secret for a little while longer right?” when Derek nodded he continued, “Ok, so if you don’t let me do something that normally I would, then the guys will be suspicious and would probably catch on as to why I wasn’t doing it”

Stiles was right. “Alright fine, just be careful and don’t take on too much please” 

“I’ll be careful I promise” he gave his mate a sweet kiss and then heard the boys coming around back where the chairs were and they went to go join them.

Between the five of them, they got the chairs set up around the tables in no time. They then went into that section of the castle to be with Talia and Dom and the rest of the family. Stiles gave his dad a hug when he saw him. And he saw Derek going into the kitchen and went over to talk to him.

“Hey, honey?”  
Derek turned around to see Stiles. “Yes, baby. What is it?”

“I really want to tell someone, do you think we could tell our parents?” he needed to get some of the urge to share the news out now.

“I was actually hoping you would ask that” just then, as if knowing there boys would want to speak with them, their parents walked into the kitchen.

“We have something we want to say to you guys” Stiles was a little jittery now and had a big smile on his face. 

“What is it son?” John is glad Stiles is smiling, it means good news.

“Were pregnant” they said in unison.

“Oh my god!”

“I’m so happy for you two”

“I’m going to be a grandpa” 

The boys were then swarmed by their parents. You could cut the happiness in the room with a knife.

The parents looked like them when they first found out, huge smiles and tears of joy in their eyes.

Talia was the next to speak, “When did you two find out? I didn’t even know you were trying to have a baby”

“We found out today, we decided to start trying on our anniversary” answered Derek

“Well I’m so happy for you two, another baby to love” the king was always happy when one of his kids had a baby. He likes being a grandpa as much as he likes being a dad.

“Actually Dom, you’ll have two more babies to love” 

“Twins?!” they all said in unison. And the boys were once again roped into a group hug.

“I can’t believe it, it’s so great” said John, he couldn’t believe he was going to have two grandchildren already!

“Have you told anyone else yet?” 

“No we haven’t dad, we just wanted you guys to be the first to know”

“We are so happy for you two. You are going to be great parents” John was speaking the absolute truth; the boys were going to be amazing parents.

“And we promise we won’t let anyone else know” Talia promised.

“Looks like people are heading outside, we should join them before people get suspicious” said Dom.

 

They went outside and joined everyone. There were games set up like bean bag toss and there was even a bouncy house for the little kids. There were appetizers being passed around while everyone mixed and mingled. The boys walked around talking with everyone and they met up with Isaac and Scott and decided to play bean bag toss. Since everyone has supernatural powers, the players have to be blindfolded when they toss the sack. Isaac & Stiles were on the red team and Derek & Scott were on the blue team.

Stiles and Isaac beat their mates by two points. They did a rematch and then Derek & Scott one by 1 point. They decided to call it a tie. Stiles and Derek saw their teammates give each other looks before they were asked to talk with them by the garden. The music was loud enough that their voices would be drowned out.

Stiles was half worried and half curious, “What’s going on you guys?”

“Were pregnant” Scott and Isaac said in unison, a little quiet so as to make sure they weren’t heard by anyone else.

The boys were shocked to say the least. “Guys, please say something” Scott was curious as to why they haven’t reacted as fast as he thought they would.

Stiles shook himself; “we’re just shocked is all, were really happy for you two” he was so excited to be pregnant with Isaac. 

They went into go for a group hug and Derek was the next to speak, “we’re pregnant too, by the way” that group hug was a little tighter than the one with their parents.

Isaac was so ecstatic he was pregnant the same time one of his best friends was, their kids were going to be best friends

“Wait, when did you guys find out?” Scott was curious if their kids were going to have the same story as him and Stiles. He really hoped that their kids are as good of friends as they are.

“Today, we already told our parents, when did you guys find out?”

“Today too, but we haven’t told Talia and Dom yet”

“This is going to be so great, our kids are so going to be bros” this was going to be an awesome pregnancy.

“I’m so happy were going to be pregnant at the same time, Stiles”

“Me too, were you guys planning on telling the family today like we were?”

“Yeah. Wanna rock, paper, scissors for who gets to say their news first?” Scott didn’t care; it was just something silly to do. Isaac and Scott will tell everyone first.

Derek spoke up then, “Are you guys hoping for a girl or a boy?”

Isaac answered, “Were having twins so we could end up with both, or two of each is fine. And by the look on your faces you’re having twins too”

“You know it!” they all high fived at that.

“We have a strong feeling were going to get both” said Derek 

“Because of you dream?” they were told about that and when Stiles and Derek nodded Isaac continued, “Well, since we pretty much are matched so far in this pregnancy, I’m sure we’ll get one of each too”

“Our kids are going to be one awesome gang”

“Damn straight Stilinski!” 

 

Just then everyone was called over for dinner. The boys sat next to each other. And they were glad they were sitting at table one, because the tables were called up in numerical order to get their food since everything was served buffet style. Neither Isaac nor Stiles felt the need to get more than they usually get and that is still a lot, so even if they did felt the need, they wouldn’t look suspicious since they eat a ton anyway. That’s the reason there is always extra food made because the boys in the hale family can eat multiple servings.

They food was amazing as usual, but Stiles made sure to save room for desert. And that is homemade apple pie and homemade vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. Scott and Derek filled up their mate’s plates and their own and brought it over to the table. They got thank you kisses for that. They loved making their mates happy. Stiles and Isaac had also been given sparkling cider instead of champagne or beer of course.  
Scott and Isaac then stood up and clinked their glasses to get everyone’s attention.

Scott spoke, “We just want to tell everyone, we’re pregnant” That got cheers and shocked faces on their parents, which made Stiles and Derek stand up, “Us too” everyone seemed to get louder and then their parents ran over and gave them all hugs. Scott got everyone’s attention again at that moment, “Stiles and Isaac are pregnant with twins!” 

“Four grandchildren at once, my god!” Talia and the rest of them were in complete shock.

Once everyone calmed down they all decided to get out from under the tent and party. The Hale family was getting bigger.

 

Month 2:  
Stiles and Derek were getting a house call from their doctor. Stiles was on the bed with a plastic covering underneath him, since blood will come out today. And a blanket was thrown over his bare lower half. The doctor makes an incision in the perineum where the babies will come out of. Before modern medicine that would naturally open up in a male carrier when he went into labor, but now the doctors make the incision in order to do the internal ultrasound and makes it easier on the carrier during labor. Once the incision is made the doctor puts a gel on the cut area that makes it close for the time being, but not heal, and will open again when the person goes into labor. The doctor wouldn’t need to use the internal ultrasound again because the next month and from then on the ultrasounds are on the belly.

Back to the boys, Isaac and Scott just walked in. Their appointment is tomorrow so Stiles agreed to let them see what they need to expect. And their parents are with them too and then Deaton showed up.

“How are you boys doing?”

“We’re good. Well Derek is, I’m nervous” Derek took Stiles’ hand and held it there, he wouldn’t let go until Deaton was finished.

Deaton spoke while getting everything set up “Don’t worry Stiles that feeling is completely normal and I promise you everything is going to be fine”

Stiles nodded and willed himself to calm down and then his dad grabbed his other hand and held it, which made Stiles smile up at his dad. His babies are going to be so lucky with the family they were born into.

“Alright Stiles I’m going to make the incision now” 

Stiles gasped for a second at the pain and then it was being sucked away by his mate and his dad.

“Almost done”

“Scott, you are going to suck the pain away from me too” Isaac was a little more freaked out since he watched Deaton cut into Stiles.

“Of course sweetie”

“Ok, everything is set up and now let’s see a picture of your babies” Derek and John stopped sucking away the pain and Stiles didn’t feel anything just weird down there. Deaton then cleaned up the blood and put on the gel that would keep the wound open for 10 minutes before it started to close. Deaton then inserted the ultrasound device into Stiles, which just felt like a pressure, no pain. 

And after pressing a couple of buttons on the machine, the picture of their babies appeared on the screen. And everyone fell silent and Stiles and Derek fell even more in love with their babies.

Once that was done with, Deaton turned off the machine but not before printing out plenty of pictures. And then he put on the gel that would close the wound but let it reopen in labor. 

Everyone left the room to give the boys their privacy. 

“Those are our babies” Stiles absolutely loved that picture.

“They sure are. we’ll have to get it framed” 

“Of course”

“I can’t wait to be a dad” 

“Me neither”

 

Month 3:  
Today was the day that Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and Scott tell the world their news. Stiles and Isaac were a little over half-way done with their third month. They agreed they wanted to tell the press together about their pregnancies. They were all sitting at the breakfast table in Derek and Stiles’ house. Stiles and Isaac are happy that they haven’t had any morning sickness yet, which doesn’t surprise either of them since neither of their moms ever had morning sickness either.

They were having a great time with each other. They were given What to Expect When Your Expecting: Male Carrier Edition by their mates and they love reading about all the stuff that is happening and what is going to happen to them and why. And the king and queen had given them baby name books too. Stiles’ dad gave him his mother’s lullaby book that she would sing from when she was pregnant with him and when he was a baby. It was filled with classics and ones from Poland too. Isaac's mom never had a lullaby book so Scott had bought him one that was filled with classics and moderns.

They have gotten into the weird cravings portion of their pregnancy. Stiles likes things like mango and chocolate, Swedish fish and Oreos, strawberry ice cream and Cheetos, and he absolutely loves celery and barbecue sauce. Isaac likes things like fish and jalapenos, apples and hot sauce, chocolate ice cream and baked beans, and he loves root beer and French fries. Currently, Stiles was having waffles with syrup and marshmallows and M&Ms and Isaac was having waffles with hot sauce and French fries. Their mates, when they first started to get into weird cravings, looked at the food their mates ate with disgusted faces. And now they’re over it, the pregnancy books about male carriers say that unlike a female carrier, whose weird cravings can end at the 6 month mark, the men can want this type of food the entire pregnancy. 

The pregnant men have also started to grow boobs. At first it was really weird for them both and they still feel tender, the boys have gotten used to it. Their mates find it kind of hot, their boys will take care of their babies with the breasts, and the thought makes their wolves want to howl happily with pride. Although they haven’t been able to touch the growing breasts because their mates have also entered the aversion to sex stage. This is the one stage they like the least, but they would never be mad at their mates for this, they don’t feel comfortable having sex right now and that’s normal, and they would never pressure them into something they don’t want to do. Besides, once that wave is over their mates will be hornier than ever and they will be more than happy to take care of their mate’s needs.

 

Once they were all done with breakfast, they all got dressed into their suits so that they could head on over to the press meeting to tell the world their happy news. 

Now that they were all dressed they went over to the other side of the castle to go to the meeting hall, outside the doors they were met with their families and they all walked in together. The rest of their families took their seats and they went in front of the microphones. 

Derek and Stiles were going to say their news first and then Scott & Isaac would. 

Derek started to speak “Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for coming and I think the best way to say this is quick and easy, so here it goes, Stiles and I are having twins” Everyone gasped and cheered and snapped pictures. 

Scott and Isaac joined them, “We are also having twins” said Scott. They received the same reaction and then the panel was open for questions.

“Are you both due on the same day?”

“Yes”

“What do you hope to have?”

Stiles, “I don’t care really as long as they’re healthy”

Isaac, “Same here and that they aren’t too bad when I’m in labor”

“I second that”

“Scott and Derek, are you two nervous about being fathers?”

Derek, “I’m more excited than nervous”

“Same here”

“Have any of you decided on names yet?”

“Not yet” said Derek

“We haven’t decided either” said Scott

“Are you ready to meet your kids?”

Stiles, “I can’t wait”

“Me neither” said Derek while looking lovingly into Stiles’ eyes and putting a hand on his stomach.

“I’m so ready!” said Isaac while looking down at his stomach and lacing his fingers with Scott’s on his belly

“Me too” said Scott, mainly to their growing babies

 

That was the end of the press conference and the boys decided to go to Scott and Isaac’s house after changing into more comfortable clothes. They and their mates played Call of Duty when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I know it was longer than usual but I just couldn't stop writing. let me know what you thought! The next chapter is another 3 months of pregnancy fun!  
> I love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO!!


	15. Baby Showers & Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter the couples find out the genders, have a baby shower, and Stiles gets horny. Enjoy!!

Month 4:

Stiles and Derek were currently in Deaton’s office waiting for him to come so they can do the ultrasound, and this one is extra exciting because they will get to find out the gender of their babies today. Even though they’re 99% sure that they are having a boy and a girl, it’s still a fun thing to learn. And if they’re wrong about the genders they will still be as excited as they are now about bringing their children into the world.

 

Isaac and Scott will figure out their genders later today, so they all agreed to keep it a secret until they all know. And even then they will only tell each other and the baker, who’s making all the treats in theme with the genders and then all will be revealed in 2 weeks at the baby shower. So if it’s two boys/girls, then all pink/blue frosting and if it’s both genders then the frosting will be a lilac color. How it’s going to be set up is all the treats and gifts will all be put into separate sections per couple in the dining hall but everything is going to be like a combined one, so everyone can get their food at the same time, the presents will be opened together, and it’s with all the same guests.

 

Back to the present, Deaton has just walked in with the ultrasound machine.

“Are you boys excited to find out the genders?” he said as he booted up the machine.

“Yes!” they both exclaimed at the same time.

Deaton got out the gel and squirted it onto Stiles round stomach, “well, alright then” he moved the device around for a few seconds, “here’s your babies, and judging by the heartbeats they are doing very well” Stiles was really happy about that, “and, let me get a good angle here, it looks like you are having a boy and a girl. Congratulations”

“Knew it!” Stiles said with a fist bump as Derek placed a kiss on his cheek and Deaton cleaned him up.

They were given many pictures and happily left the office. On their way out they bumped into Isaac and Scott.

“Hey, you guys just got done I see” said the equally pregnant Isaac.

“Yep, we can’t wait to tell you guys”

“We can’t wait to tell you either and find out ourselves” Scott was really glad he got to share this experience with his brother.

The couples said their goodbyes and the boys and their bodyguards made their way over to the car with the paparazzi following them. The paparazzi were never that bad, due to laws protecting those who the paparazzi followed and more laws when it came to the royal family, especially when one was carrying pups.

 

The clinic wasn’t that far from the hospital, which is nice since Deaton is the official doctor of the royal family. So, the boys made it to the castle fairly quickly. Derek helped his mate out of the car and walked him into their room, he told Stiles to wait there while he got the bubble bath ready. Stiles has been feeling sore lately, which has resulted in his very caring mate giving him lots of massages and baths. Stiles loves how loved he feels.

When everything was ready Derek came out of the bathroom naked, Stiles doesn’t think he will ever stop believing his mate is the most beautiful person in the world. He comes over to the bed and helps Stiles out of his clothes and then brings him into the bathtub and gets in behind him. Stiles leans back against his mate’s strong chest and Derek puts his arms around Stiles and they just lay there in the bath dreaming about how they think their kids are going to turn out.

They stayed there for an hour and then realized they would need to get dressed because Isaac and Scott were going to be coming over soon, so they got dressed and headed downstairs, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

“I’ll get it” said Derek while Stiles made his way into the kitchen.

He opened the door and stepped out of the way for the couple to come in.

“Hey guys, Stiles is in the kitchen getting some food, so he’ll be out in a sec” Once he said that Isaac made a beeline for the kitchen too, the mention and smell of food had him hungry.

Derek and Scott chuckled fondly at their pregnant mates adorable antics. They went to sit in the living room and switched it onto a lacrosse game. Their mates came in, food in hand and mouth, a minute later. Stiles had some cookies and cream ice cream Swedish fish and Isaac had jalapenos and cheese. They sat down next to each other and their mates on the sectional.

“Sugar and spice” said Derek

“And everything nice” finished Scott

“Of course” said both Stiles and Isaac

They all laughed and then Derek asked, “So who wants to go first?” they all knew what he was talking about.

And then Stiles said, “how about at the same time we all say what color our frosting is going to be?” they all nodded in agreement, “Ok on 3. 1, 2, 3” and they said together “lilac!”

“Awesome!” Isaac

“I’m gonna say it again, I knew it!”

“This is amazing” Scott

“Our kids will never leave each other’s side” Derek

“True!” Scott, Isaac, & Stiles said at the same time.

 

They watched the game for a little bit, yelling at bad calls or cheering on their team. The game ended in their favor, so they were in a very good mood. They then called the baker and said that both of them will need lilac colored frosting for their treats. They are going to have so many cupcakes and one big cake for everyone as their treats, along with cookies and candies. So, as you can guess, it’s an all sweets party.

 

Then while they were done going over any final plans for the party with Lydia over the phone, Isaac asked, “Have you guys thought of any names yet?”

Stiles answered, “No. we figured we would wait until after they were born because then we think we’ll be able to figure out what would fit them best. Have you?”

“Same here, but we do want something at least a little unique” answered Scott

“So do we, that’s why we think it’s a good idea to wait; that way you can take your time to pick out a good and unique name that can fit them and/or the situation they were born into”

“Yeah we totally agree. I can’t wait for the baby shower, Stiles have you wanted to get into nesting mode too?” said Isaac, he wants to get everything ready for the babies.

“Totally, once the baby shower is over with we can go shopping for anything else we need” said Stiles, he’s been getting jittery the closer the baby shower gets. Because, then he start getting everything ready for his sweet babies.

“Deal”

 

They continued on with baby talk for a little while before Isaac and Scott headed out. The boys stayed in the living room and Stiles picked The Back Up Plan on Netflix and they cuddled on the couch watching the movie and eating popcorn, Derek had even made Stiles a whole batch for him and even drizzled the chocolate syrup on for him.

Month 5:

Today is the baby shower. It’s supposed to start in 45 minutes, at 2:45. Lydia is planning the shower and she wanted it to be past lunch time so people had a proper meal before the party full of sweets and she didn’t want it too close to dinner time. Stiles was fine with whatever and so was Isaac as long as the treats were good, which they knew they would be because the baker is amazing. Another thing to know about Lydia being the planner is that if it says on the invitation 2:45 it means it was going to start at 2:45.

 

Stiles has put on his blue V-neck maternity shirt, it even came with pads inside the shirt to help secure his boobs, along with some dark wash maternity jeans and his dark blue vans. Once he was done getting ready he went downstairs to join Derek and then they would head over to Talia and Dom’s place where they would meet up with them, his dad, and Isaac and Scott. And from there they’ll all go down to the dining hall where the shower is being held.

 

As he opened the door he heard Derek talking on the phone with someone, saying that they’ll be there in a few minutes, so probably one of their parents or Scott & Isaac.

Derek got off the phone once he sensed Stiles was coming into the kitchen. When he did he gave him a kiss hello and rubbed his hands over his mate’s growing belly. His heart swells whenever he thinks of his pups resting inside there, the pups that he and Stiles made.

“So are you ready to go?” Stiles asked, breaking Derek out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, let’s go” They got to that side of the castle in no time and when they entered the living room their parents were there but Isaac & Scott were not.

They all gave their parents hugs once they all got their fill of rubbing Stiles’ stomach, Stiles won’t let anyone else besides family touch his stomach.

They went into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. “So, Stiles, how have you been feeling today?” asked his dad.

“Pretty good, the soreness is a little better, thanks to Derek here and his spoiling of me” he said while brushing his hand on his mate’s cheek.

“That’s good. I had a feeling you would get soreness because your mom was the exact same way when she was pregnant with you”

“I seem to be taking after her completely with this pregnancy, huh? Although the books say that is pretty normal with male carriers, but for some reason only sometimes for female carriers”

Before anything more could be said, Isaac & Scott showed up.

The parents again went over to give hugs and rub Isaac’s equally round belly. The couple joined them at the table.

“So Isaac, how have you been feeling today?” Dom asked.

“Pretty good, I just hate how tired I can get. But my mom was the same way with both me and my brother so I expected my pregnancy to pretty much mirror hers”

“Yeah, are you boys excited about the baby shower?” Asked Talia

“Totally” said Stiles

“Yeah, we’re both ready to start nesting now” answered Isaac

“I had to look up if that was a real thing or not” admitted Scott

 

They all laughed at that and then agreed to start heading over to the dining hall. They got there just as the last of the decorations were being set up. It looked so good with pink and blue balloons, the same colored tables and chairs, same colored candies, and the desert table looked delicious but the boys agreed to hold off on digging in until everyone had arrived.

 

The boys and their parents sat at a large table at the head of the room, where their siblings would join them. The presents were already in a pile near the fireplace that had two dark blue [tall back chairs](http://26ka.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/high-back-chairs-for-living-room.jpg), for Isaac and Stiles to sit while they opened their presents. The gifts were asked, by Lydia, to be shipped to the castle at latest the day before and she had put Isaac’s gifts on the right side of his chair and Stiles’ gifts were put on the left side of his. She had her own pink version of their chairs in a corner by them and would sit there to collect wrapping paper and ribbons and bows and write the names down of those who gave a gift.  
All of the guests had arrived at the party either early or exactly on time, they didn’t want to deal with Lydia’s look for being late.

The party was only for close family only, that was something the boys really loved, the intimacy of this party. The boys were glad to see Danny and Ethan who had just gotten back from vacation and they enjoyed Lydia ordering Aiden to help clean up afterwards. Derek was glad to see from his Uncles Javier and Mike, who have been living in Barcelona for the last year and he was happy to hear they were moving back to the kingdom. Cora told Stiles [Tori](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Fe3T1X3TxBs/UnOvsEustXI/AAAAAAAATIU/hhuCUAYeJ7I/s1600/charlotte.JPG) wished she could have come to the adult party, but at least Penny and her are having a play date with the nanny.

The rest of Derek’s family came over to the table and once everyone was seated people were called over by their table name. By the way, the theme for the party was bird themed because of the stork idea for babies. And so, the tables were named after different birds (fake or not) and the head table had the stork name. The boys’ table was of course called first and then everyone else went up after them.

 

Everyone was told not to eat their cupcakes or pieces of cake just yet, the cake didn’t have the lilac colored frosting on it because Stiles and Isaac really wanted a chocolate cake with vanilla bean frosting and fudge filling. And the cake had a baby theme to it, with block letters and the stork carrying two sacks and other baby related items. And the cupcakes had vanilla bean frosting on either chocolate or vanilla cupcakes and had baby related items on them too and either a tiny “S” or a tiny “I” to indicate who’s cupcake is who’s so everyone would be able to see who has what genders.

“Ok, now that everyone has a cupcake and/or a piece of cake, we’re all going to bite into the cupcakes at the same time, and see which of our boys is having what, ok?” everyone made noises of agreement.

“Ok. 1, 2, 3, bite!” she said while biting in as well. And everyone screamed and cheered very loudly when they discovered both boys are having a girl and a boy.

 

After that everyone continued to eat and have a good time and then the boys made their way over to their chairs for presents. They both got diapers, changing tables, food processers, some books for the babies, Stiles got a [stuffed bunny pair ](http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m8RuaysU8Rqj5PMyI6yGOUw.jpg)and Isaac got a stuffed mickey and Minnie mouse pair, they got nice diaper bags, they both had gotten these beautiful knitted yellow blankets from Allison, some breast feeding covers, strollers, joggers, and [inglesinas](http://conservamome.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/inglesina.jpg) (Stiles got nude colored ones and Isaac got navy blue ones), and a lot of different toys for their babies to play with.

 

After everyone left the boys parted ways with their family and returned home, their gifts would be delivered to their home the next day.

Stiles was lying in bed while Derek showered and was running his hand absently over his stomach when he felt them. The babies were kicking him! Stiles was shocked and giddy, he put both hands on his stomach and he felt them again. Derek then came in wide eyed and wet, he had heard the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat, but calmed down once he saw that Stiles was happy and then Stiles made a hand motion telling him to come over quickly. His mate grabbed both of his hands and put them on his stomach and he felt strong kicks coming from his pups. He had tears in his eyes he was so happy and Stiles was no better.

Month 6:

Derek had just finished putting the [cribs](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_L-deInbQA9c/TN7UARGIP9I/AAAAAAAAIs0/TGpD7Fuwgo4/s1600/twin-boy-girl-baby-nursery.JPG) together and has set them along the [misted green ](http://media.benjaminmoore.com/WebServices/prod/ColorSwatch/2138-50.jpg)wall. The nursery looks great, the floors are this nice fake wood material that’s not as hard as real wood and is easy to clean. They have the changing tables set up on the wall opposite the cribs and in between are to plush rocking chairs across from each other with a little coffee table in between. There is a couch in the little seating area by a bay window. The twins’ closet is also filled with their clothes. They had also done some more shopping for things like bottles and bibs etc. Everything is ready, which should satisfy Stiles’ need to nest.

 

Derek didn’t care about Stiles being a little obsessed with getting everything ready, it is completely natural and he actually really happy with it because it is another thing that shows his maternal instincts toward their pups. Derek just does what he can to satisfy his mate, which reminds him of another thing Stiles has gotten into recently. His sex drive had come back with full force and more a couple of weeks ago. And he knows Stiles enjoys it just as much as he does.

 

He heard Stiles waking up from his post sex nap and coming toward the nursery, which is right next door. Stiles was naked as he leaned against the door frame. Derek took in the sight of his gorgeous mate with his big round belly. Stiles was beautiful.

 

Stiles also took in the sight of Derek, shirtless and in his dark wash jeans with a tool belt and he was glowing with sweat from putting everything together. It made his cock harden from just the sight alone. And Derek could smell and see the arousal coming from his mate. He quickly up to Stiles and kissed him hotly yet sweetly, while his hands traveled down his mate’s back and onto his mate’s plump ass cheeks. He squeezed and kneaded them, making Stiles groan in pleasure and more slick escaped out of his weeping hole. Derek was quick to scoop it up with his fingers and brought his fingers up to his mouth once he pulled away from Stiles.

 

Derek lapped up his mate’s delicious slick, while Stiles tried to suck deep bruises on all the sensitive parts of Derek; the space where the shoulder meets the neck, the spot right above his left nipple, he put love bites on each of Derek’s hips when he sunk down onto his knees, and then proceeded went to one of his favorite things he likes to do to his mate.

 

He started off by giving kitten licks all along Derek’s rock hard cock. He then moved onto sucking on each of his balls; Derek can’t even speak he just lets out pleasure filled moans and gasps. Stiles then decides to move onto actually giving an amazing blow job, he sucks on the head while looking into Derek’s eyes and that always gets Derek leaking into his mouth. Stiles laps up the pre cum coming out of the slit. He then decides, no more teasing. He starts sucking on his mate’s dick like it was what he was born to do and all Derek can do is grip onto his shoulders.

 

Derek can feel the orgasm approaching, so he pulls Stiles off of him. He gives him a tongue filled hot kiss before pushing Stiles onto the hallway wall. Stiles pushes back from the wall with his arms braced on it. Derek comes up behind him and begins to remove his tool belt and Stiles puts his fingers around his wrist to stop him.

“Stiles are you ok?” he asked worriedly

“I’m better than ok, I just want you to keep everything on” he said while seductively looking into Derek’s eyes.

“I love it when you get kinky” he said while pulling down his zipper and, he was glad he went commando, thrust slowly into his dripping mate. They both groaned loudly in pleasure.

Derek gave Stiles a moment to adjust before he slowly pulled out and went back in at the same pace. He was still cautious when it came to having sex with his pregnant mate.

Stiles pushed back and clenched down onto Derek’s dick in order to tell him it was ok to go fast.

Derek moaned loudly when Stiles clenched down. He then leaned over Stiles, pushing himself deeper into his mate, making Stiles moan just as loud. He whispered sexily into his ear and said, “Are you ready for my bid cock to pound into your dripping wet hole?” he said that while giving a deep, shallow thrust into Stiles.

Stiles could only nod his head eagerly. Derek stayed in that position, leaned over Stiles’ back with both hands on his pregnant stomach, and pounded into Stiles.

“Ohh, Derek, please don’t stop” His mate fucked like it was his job!

“Fuck, baby, don’t worry about that”

“Ahh, you fuck me so g-good, fuck!”

“Yes, Stiles! Ohh!”

“Right there Derek! Just like that, Ahh!” how can Derek hit his prostate on every thrust?!

“You like this, when I pound into your sweet hole?”

“Yes!”

“Good, ahh, because I like fucking you too. Fuck!”

They stopped talking and Derek continued to pound into Stiles until and during their shared orgasm.

 

Derek carefully pulled out and helped Stiles get back into bed. He leaned over Stiles and gave him a long and loving kiss and then gave Stiles’ belly a couple of kisses.

Derek stood back up and said, “I’m going to make us some grilled cheeses, Ok?”

“Ok, can I get 4 with syrup on them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter!! The next one is the last few months and the birth of the kids, I hope to have that up pretty soon. As always, let me know what you thought in the comments below.  
> I love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO!!  
> **** I had added pictures that I had for some reason forgotten to put in, so of you've already read it w/o the pics then you can look at them and i'm sorry about this mistake


	16. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few months of Stiles and Isaac's pregnancies and Stiles gives birth to his and Derek's twins. Enjoy!!!

Month 7:

Stiles and Derek had just gotten done with a Lamaze class an hour ago. Stiles was surprised at how enthusiastic Derek was to going to Lamaze with Stiles, sure their mates and everything, but he didn’t know that Derek would be so interested with everything. When he asked his mate about this, Derek said that whatever he could do to help Stiles carry their cubs and then bring them into the world he would do. Stiles gave his mate a thank-you-for-being-so-sweet blow job after that, which got him a your-welcome blow job from his adorable mate.

 

Anyway, Stiles had just gotten up from his nap and got up to go find Derek. He decided to not put on any pants because a) it was his house so he could walk around in his boxers if he wanted and b) he was really horny and needed to be satisfied.

 

He smelt his mate when he walked out of the door; Derek was in the loft area. He found Derek reading a baby book; he looked so cute in his dark brown Henley and glasses. He also looked ridiculously hot.  
Derek dog eared his page in the book and tossed it aside once he smelled the arousal of his mate, the pregnancy sex was one of his favorite things. They didn’t even need to talk, Stiles took off his now wet boxers and Derek took off his jeans with werewolf speed. Stiles straddled Derek, who immediately placed Stiles on his back against the leather couch.

Derek could tell that his mate didn’t want to wait so he thrust into his mates leaking hole and bottomed out in one go. Stiles arched up into Derek and clawed at his back, slight werewolf claws too. Derek had managed to hit his prostate with that deep and hard thrust.

“Ahh, yes!”

Derek set the pace at slow but hard and deep at the same time. He kissed his mate with love and hunger, which Stiles was totally up for. Stiles still let go all of his moans into Derek’s mouth and the same went for Derek, his mate felt so good around his cock.

If someone were to walk in on them the sight was definitely something to be seen-Derek rolling his body with his thrusts into Stiles and Stiles, with his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist and arms around his neck, holding on tight as waves of pleasure crashed over him. Not to mention Stiles’ huge belly in between them. Derek was careful not to rest his weight on Stiles; he kept his hands on either side of Stiles’ head and holding himself up.

 

Derek then hauled up his mate, who let out a gasp of surprise, and fucked up into him. He let go of Stiles mouth so they could let out their noises of pleasure, Derek loved how vocal Stiles was during sex.

“Oh my god! Right there, fuck!”

“You feel so good Stiles, ahh!” Derek also loved the sounds of Stiles’ ass clapping as he fucked into him.

“You m-make me f-feel so good, oh Yes!”

“You want my knot, don’t you?” Derek said with a bite to Stiles’ mate mark on his neck.

“I always do, ahh! I love it so m-much, Derek!”

Derek fucked a little harder into his writhing mate, wanting to bring them both to completion. He knew what would get Stiles off real quick, so he sucked on the mate bite and played with Stiles’ enlarged breasts-paying special attention to the extra sensitive nipples.

Derek was right, Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore with the multiple sensations running through his body. He screamed, “DEREK!” as he came- he even saw stars.

The smell of his mate’s completion along with Stiles clenching down on his cock, Derek’s knot grew. Stiles actually came a second time, “Fuck!” thanks to the feeling of Derek’s knot inside him, locking them together. Stiles loved the feeling of Derek coming inside of him, making him practically swim in Derek’s come. He knows he can’t get pregnant since that job has been fulfilled, but he still enjoyed it.

 

They caught their breath for a few minutes and then Stiles was given a kiss so full of love it made his heart swell. They kissed for a little bit and then Derek rearranged them so that his back was against Derek’s chest and they layed down on the couch while waiting for the knot to go down. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and splayed his hands across his mate’s large belly.

He received a few kicks from both of his cubs, making them both grin ear to ear. While laying there in comfortable silence Derek remembered something that he wanted to remind Stiles about.

“Hey baby?”

“Hmm?”

“You know about the family tradition when it comes to where the members of the family want to give birth, right”

“Oh yeah, the pregnant person and their mate go to a place of their choosing, a month and a half before the due date, like a vacation”

“Yeah, exactly. Do you have any idea where you would want to go for this?”

“Umm, well… I had actually been thinking about this yesterday and I remember this place that your family went one time and I got to go with you guys”

“Where is it?”

“It’s on Lupita Island, there are houses all spread out from each other but they all are standing in the water”

“Oh yeah, is that where you want to give birth?” it would be a perfect place, calm and serene and he would be able to make it very private.

“Yeah, it just seems like a beautiful place to give birth to our cubs”

“We’ll go there then” he gave Stiles one last kiss before he pulled out of him.

Stiles winced at the empty feeling and then squeaked when he was picked up bridal style and carried into the bathroom for a shower.

 

2 weeks later:

Stiles and Isaac were out on a walk on the castle grounds talking about their babies and mates and anything else they could think of. Isaac was Stiles’ second best friend next to his bro Scott. Stiles and Isaac have been really close ever since the sophomore year of high school, that had been one hell of a year for the both of them.

 

That’s a story for another day. They started to talk about where they were going to give birth. Stiles told Isaac where he wanted to [go](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/traditional-asian-small-houses-piles-water-20505263.jpg) and Isaac told him that he was going to [Guardian Manor](http://cdn.homeidea.pics/images/interiordesigningblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/victorian-home-style.jpg). That is a big Victorian home on top of a cliff, the reason Isaac wanted to give birth there was because he had gone there the night his dad had gotten taken away.

 

He had felt so overwhelmed that once he told Talia that he was going for a drive, since she was going to be his new guardian from then on, he just drove for hours occasionally checking in with the king and queen. He had finally took a break and stopped in front of the house. Usually people are creeped out by the house at night but he felt that it was a good place and he just walked around the house and never once felt unsafe there.

That’s why he wanted to bring his cubs into the world there, because it was a place that they would be safe. With him and Scott protecting them as well as the rumored sprits that guard the house.

“I think that is a wonderful place for you to give birth” Stiles said as he held his hand and they continued on their walk. They decided to sit down on a nearby bench to rest their feet.

Stiles saw Isaac hunch over with a pained “fuck” he went to hold Isaac and was about to ask him what was wrong when he felt the same thing, “shit. I think were in labor”

“We can’t be we have over a month left, oh my god!”

Their guards had heard what they said and decided to call a car over and put the two men inside and drove to the hospital.

“Can one of you please call Derek? I need him-fuck!”

“And Scott too?”

Their mates were called and were going to meet them at the hospital.

“Stiles, what if something’s wrong with our babies?” Isaac was really scared.

“Don’t think like that Isaac, they just can’t wait to meet us, everything is gonna be fine. It looks like we’ll have to have our other kids at those places then huh?”

“Looks like it”

Once they reached the hospital, they were escorted through the back entrance and were put into their rooms.

A couple of hours later they were informed that they had Braxton Hicks contractions and were released. Both couples were already scheduled to leave for their “vacations” the next day anyway so they both decided to get some rest before they had to get up to leave in the morning.

 

Month 8:

Stiles was currently sitting on the porch outside their 1 bedroom house and he was letting his fit dip in the water. He was really tired because his cubs were getting restless and kicking him a lot, they seem to like his kidneys. He loved his babies so much but he didn’t like how he was their new kickball now.

Derek just came out of the house with his berry smoothie, along with his Reese’s peanut butter cups.

“Thank you so much” he said while taking his food.

“You don’t have to thank me, I like getting you things that make you happy” That statement was the absolute truth.

Derek sat behind his mate and pulled him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and put both hands on his stomach, taking away Stiles’ pain and calming down his restless pups.

“Again, thank you. Why do they listen to you more?” he was still happy they calmed down under Derek’s hands.

“I’m the Alpha” he said with a red flash of eyes.

Stiles just chuckled at his mate and relaxed against his wonderful mate.

“I saw the baby name book you brought, are planning ahead?”

“No, just brought it in case we wanted to pick names while were here after you have the twins”

“Ahh”

 

“You know, sweetie, I was looking at the calendar today and I saw in the little printed notation that on June 21st, the day I’m due, is a lunar eclipse”

“We’ll be okay” He knows that wolves are weaker during a lunar eclipse but they'll be fine.

“I know you and I will, but the babies…”

“What are you worried about baby?” he didn’t want his mate stressing about the babies, it wouldn’t be good for their cubs or for him.

“I just read somewhere that cubs born on lunar eclipses have complications during birth” he didn’t want anything to go wrong for his babies.

“Baby, all of that is just a coincidence with the births, odds are if they had been born on a different day there still would have been complications. You don’t need to worry” he then kissed Stiles’ temple.

“I know, I just worry”

“It’s okay to worry, it means you’re going to be a great dad”

“You never worry, you’re our rock”

“I worry sometimes too, but being stable while you’re freaking out is a good balance. It means we’re a great pair and we’ll be even better parents”

They spent the last 30 minutes watching the sunset and just being in each other’s arms. His mate was right; they are going to be great parents. They already love their cubs with all their hearts.

 

Month 9:

It was June 20th at 11:30pm. Meaning Stiles and Derek were asleep, with Stiles sleeping on his left side and Derek was spooning him from behind. Of course Derek’s hands were on Stiles’ huge belly, protecting his family. Stiles woke up to a weird feeling next to him; he opened his eyes and flashed them so he could see in the dark. He looked below him and knew that his water had broke. Shit.

Derek had woken up to the uptick in his mate’s heartbeat, he held on tighter to Stiles and got into “Alpha mode” as Stiles calls it, ready to take on any intruder.

“The babies are coming sweetie” Stiles said in a soothing voice to calm Derek down, so that he wouldn’t scare the twins.

Derek got out of bed immediately and helped Stiles stand up, “I’ll go get the birthing tub” he said as he sat Stiles down in a rocking chair.

He came back and started to blow it up, it got to full size quickly with Derek’s werewolf powers, blowing for long amounts of time and fast. He then started to fill it up with water he got from the hose just outside their window.

 

Once everything was set he helped Stiles out of his pajamas and into the tub.

The water did help ease his slight back pain, the contractions haven’t started yet thank god, he did not like the false ones and he won’t like the real ones either. Derek stripped down too and joined Stiles in the tub, bringing Stiles’ legs onto his lap.

“Are you scared?” Derek asked his mate while giving him a foot massage.

“A little, we’re prepared I know, it’s just different when it actually starts happening, you know?”

“Yeah, baby. But you also know that I’ll be here through everything and before you know it you’ll be holding your babies for the very first time” he couldn’t wait to meet his son and daughter.

“I can’t wait”

And then the contractions started. “Okayyyyyy, owwww” he started to do the breathing exercises taught to him by their Lamaze teacher. They went away after a minute or two.

“I can take away your pain”

“No! I want to feel completely connected with our cubs and I’ll get spacey if you do that”

“Alright, whatever you need, I’ll do”

“Can you hold my hand?”

Derek came up next to Stiles and took his mate’s hand in his and looked lovingly in his eyes before giving him a long and soothing kiss.

 

Stiles had contractions for the next 21 hours, and boy was that fun or what? (re: total sarcasm)

“Why won’t they come out?!” he was sweaty and in pain and angry. Although he was really glad Derek was with him through everything so far, he doesn’t know what he’s do without him.

“They’ll be here eventually baby” he said while wiping off some sweat from Stiles’ forehead.

“Son of a bitch! Ahh!”

After that contraction stopped, Derek went in between Stiles’ legs to check because the contractions were getting only a couple of minutes apart. He tested Stiles’ birth canal and knew from what he had been taught that Stiles was ready.

 

“Alright baby, it’s time to push” he said while pushing Stiles’ legs further apart.

“Finally!”

“On the count of three you’re going to push as hard as you can alright?”

Stiles nodded his head.

“Ok, 1…2…3, push!”

 

Stiles pushed as hard as he could he could feel the first one coming. He kept pushing and soon he heard Derek say, “It’s our son” he said with a cracked voice because he was looking at his perfect messy son. He was beautiful. He slapped his son on his cute little bottom and Stiles heard his baby’s first cries and started to cry himself, “I want to hold him” Derek quickly cleaned him up and then wrapped him in a blue blanket and put him in the nearby basket.

“You’ll get to hold them after our daughter comes, which you should start pushing for because here she comes”

 

Stiles went right back to pushing and his daughter joined her brother 30 seconds later. After she was out and he heard her cries he slumped against the tub and looked out the window and saw the blood red moon outside their window. He then felt Derek place them both in his arms and he couldn’t believe how beautiful their cubs were. They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to apologize for being two weeks late on the update, I am soooooo sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it<3
> 
> Let me know what you thought as always. I really do hope you liked this, I know everything was a little rushed but I still hope you thought it was good. :D
> 
> The next chapter you'll get to find out the twins' names and their description. LOL (Lots of Love)!!!
> 
> I love you so much my dreamers!!!  
> I love your support!!!  
> XOXO!!!


	17. Sterek & Scisaac Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a follow up on the twins from both couples. Enjoy!!

There had been some complications after the babies were born. Derek and Stiles had been prepared for anything that would happen so it was nothing that Derek didn’t know how to fix.

After remembering that Stiles was going to give birth during a lunar eclipse, Derek had given Deaton a call who had directed him to a local shop on the island that had anything Derek would need if something went wrong with either Stiles or the cubs or all of them, he wasn’t leaving anything to chance when it came to his family’s safety.

 

What had happened was that a couple of minutes after the twins were born, Stiles’ wound still had been bleeding and he passed out from both the blood loss and exhaustion, since he was weaker than normal that night.

Derek had taken the twins and put them in a basket next to Stiles because they needed to be close with Stiles. He had ran over to his emergency kit and poured this magical oil that is supposed to help speed up a healing process and put it on a washcloth and wiped down Stiles wound. A few seconds later the bleeding started to stop and the wound started to close.

He also had a vile of a drug that would give Stiles a boost in strength for the time being until his regular strength kicked in the next day. Using a syringe, he administered the drug into Stiles’ abdomen.

The drug would take 10 minutes to kick in and Derek watched over his family until then. The twins were squirming around, sensing the stress in the room and worrying over Stiles. Derek had taken them both into his arms and held them until Stiles woke up, which did help them since their dad and Alpha were there to keep them safe.

 

Once Stiles did wake up, he immediately worried over his babies who were placed into his arms right away. Stiles’ heart stopped pounding once his cubs were placed in his arms.

“What happened?” he said with a confused and worried voice.

“You passed out because you hadn’t stopped bleeding and from the exhaustion. I cleaned your wound with that magical oil and gave you the drug that would give you more strength for tonight”

“Thank you so much for taking care of me and our cubs at the same time” his mate was so amazing, he knew he would always be protected with Derek. His mate was going to be the best father to their cubs.

“I would do whatever to keep you and our cubs safe and sound” he said with a serious voice, he would never let anything bad happen to his family, they are his everything.

***********************************

All of that had happened an hour ago. Stiles had moved from the birthing tub to the bed and by that he means that Derek had carried him over to the bed while he held onto their babies. Derek was curled up next to him while their cubs were sucking milk from his breasts.

At first it had felt strange and hurt a little bit but then a few moments later he was completely comfortable. Stiles felt so happy and at peace taking care of their cubs and he knew that Derek enjoyed seeing their cubs be taken care of by Stiles.

Their babies were so adorable and you could see Stiles and Derek in both of them.

The boy had Stiles’ hair color and his eyes, but he had Derek’s nose.

And the girl had Derek’s hair and his eyes, but had Stiles’ nose and a mole on her cheek that makes her look like Marilyn Monroe.

Stiles and Derek have no idea what their personalities are going to be like, but they know that they’ll love their cubs no matter what. They won’t know which one is the Alpha until they flash their eyes for the first time, which should happen when they’re 8 months old.

 

“Hey sweetie?”

“Yes, baby” Derek then placed a kiss to Stiles’ temple and looked into his eyes.

“Do you want to start thinking of names?” he had some things in mind.

“What names were you thinking of?”

“Well, I have a couple in mind…”

“Tell me” he doubts he’ll veto them if it’s something Stiles wants for their cubs.

“Well, Dylan means god of the sea and Mariella means lady of the sea. I just thought of them since they were born on water. And I think they’re actually really pretty names”

“I think they’re perfect”

“Do you have any in mind for their middle names?”

“Why don’t we give Mariella your mother’s middle name” he knew that would be something special for his mate and it was a beautiful name.

Stiles had tears in his eyes, his mate wanted part of his mom’s name for their daughter how could he not cry.

Derek wiped the tears away, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, thank you. Okay, so far we have Mariella Luna and Dylan. Oh! Jericho for Dylan’s middle name, it means city of the moon” so what if he wanted the kids’ name meanings to match?

“I think that’s perfect. One more them each and then we have their names. I really like the name Luca, which means light. What do you think?”

“That’s beautiful and fitting since they’re the light of our lives”

“Very true. What’s a name that goes along with that meaning for a girl?”

“Well, it sounds weird since it comes from a Disney movie but… Aurora means goddess of the dawn. I always thought that was a beautiful name” he actually thought, once he saw the movie, that he was going to give his future daughter that name.

“Well it’s settled then”

Dylan Jericho Luca Hale

 

Mariella Luna Aurora Hale

 

 

**************************************

The twins are done with their feeding and Derek got Stiles the burping cloths and once they were burped Stiles held them and sang to them in his angelic voice and they were asleep within 5 minutes. He put them in their basinets next to his side of the bed.

The first 1-3 days after cubs are born, the mom/dad who birthed them is very clingy with their baby(s), the partner gets rare moments in those days to hold their babies, but Derek is fine with waiting because it wouldn’t be healthy for Stiles or their cubs to be less than as close as expected and he doesn’t want anything to happen to his family.

 

“So sweetie, what type of parents do you think we’ll be?”

“I think we’ll be strong and caring, patient and firm, and protective and understanding”

“I’ll be the pushover”

“No you won’t, you’re too stubborn”

“Yes, but the minute I feel their anger towards me I’m gonna crumble”

“I’ll be there to catch you, and there’s a reason were mates-it’s because we’re each other’s perfect match and that also means that where one has a weakness the other has the strength. We’ll be a good balance and besides any mistakes that happen are because were brand new to this; we’ll figure everything out in time”

“You really are perfect for me”

 

 

They got a call from Isaac and Scott the next day. They were told how everything happened with their cubs. Scott and Isaac’s twins were born 3 minutes after Mariella and Dylan. They too used a birthing tub and Isaac had gone through 3 hours less labor, something Stiles grumbled about jokingly. Isaac also had been very weak and had passed out as well. Scott thankfully had everything Derek had; he too had called Deaton once he realized the possibility of something happening. Everything besides that had gone well.

The girl was born first and she has Isaac’s hair and dark green eyes and Scott’s nose.

The boy has Scott’s curly dark brown hair and blue eyes like Isaac and his sister’s nose.

Their girl is Persephone Keevah Amora Hale

Persephone because Isaac had always liked that name and thought it was kick ass, Keevah because the name means precious and she is Scott and Isaac’s precious baby, and amora because it means love.

 

Their boy’s name is Kai Daryn Amore Hale

Kai because the name means fire and that meant it was a kick ass first name like his sister’s, Daryn because the name means gift and he is their gift, and amore for him since it matches his sister.

 

 

Both couple agreed that their babies are perfect and report happily, all of their babies are healthy. The couples sent pictures to each other of their twins and they gushed over the babies a little more before they decided to say goodnight because Isaac and Stiles are exhausted and need sleep.

 

Stiles doesn’t have a have a hard time getting to sleep since it has basically been over a day since he had any. He dreams of their perfect family that night. Derek pulled Stiles to him so his head rested on his chest and Derek wrapped protective arms around his exhausted mate, and looked over protectively at his sleeping children and fell asleep to all 3 heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a follow up for you guys so you don't go to long without knowing what the twins are like so.........
> 
> Again, I hope you liked this one too and let me know what you thought of the twins :)
> 
> Did you like their names?
> 
> I love you my dreamers!!!
> 
> XOXO!!!


	18. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I've updated and I am beyond sorry, I hope you still love me. Anyway, this chapter is about the babies home coming and some things that happen a few months into the future regarding the families. Enjoy!!
> 
> ****Also- I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM 18 TODAY!!

 

 

 

Today was the day. The twins were going home. Stiles and Derek were currently on the plane, about 30 minutes from the airport. The twins were a week old and are the perfect babies in the boys’ opinion. Their babies were currently strapped into their seats and sleeping soundly and so were Stiles and Derek.

Scott and Isaac told Stiles they were leaving a little later since they weren’t so far away from the castle. So they were happy about sleeping in, as much as they could. Persephone and Kai were like Mariella and Dylan in the sense that they like to sleep, so both couples know that at least with their first born children, they won’t have issues with being kept up due to fussiness.

The king and queen had put out the announcement of both sets of twins births the day they were born, which was when they were notified by the couples. It’s protocol for the couples to return after a week, so that the person who gave birth to them can rest and that person and the babies can get past the initial clinginess so as to not cause the carrier to freak out over all the people.

The amount of celebrations that went on was amazing. All of the people in the kingdom were so happy over the twins and couldn’t wait to see all four for the first time.

 

When the boys plane touched down they woke up and while the staff got their luggage, they gathered up all of the baby supplies and everyone was careful not to wake the babies. The twins started to stir while the boys were walking to the limo. They started crying when they got in the car, Stiles knew it was for food so he put up the window between the driver and them and took off his shirt and Derek handed him their crying babies.

Stiles’ instincts were right about them being hungry because they latched on right away and started feeding. Once he had them in a good position Stiles looked up at his mate and saw an adorable content smile on Derek’s face.

Stiles smiled back at him, “you are such an Alpha dad”

Derek just chuckled at his mate and asked “What?”

“You are so happy right now that I’m taking care of our cubs aren’t you?”

Derek blushed, hinting that Stiles was right, “Fine. But I’m also just happy at having a family of my own” he said while brushing his fingers across his cubs’ cheeks as his mate continued to provide for them.

Derek was rewarded with a kiss for that.

The twins were done eating within a few minutes and after Derek and Stiles burped the twins, Stiles put his shirt back on and the twins in their car seats. He cuddled up with Derek the rest of the car ride home.

 

When they started to get close to the castle they both heard cheering. They looked out the window and saw seas of people celebrating their arrival back home. It made Stiles’ heart swell at the fact that he and his family were so well loved by their people.

They arrived at their home 10 minutes later, Derek helped Stiles out of the car and grabbed both of the car seats, while the staff took in the luggage.

“Derek, sweetie, I can carry some things on my own you know?” Derek had done the same thing getting off the plane.

“I know that baby, I just want to do this for you today, ok?”

“Fine, I’ll start making us some lunch, want anything special?”

“Anything you make is amazing” he said with a peck to Stiles’ lips

With a smile, Stiles went into their home, something he now realizes he missed so much. He decided to make grilled cheese for them, one of the top foods Derek loves.

Derek’s mouth watered once he entered the kitchen and put the twins in the already set up bassinets, in the keeping room off the kitchen so it’s easy to keep an eye on the kids, and layed them down with kisses to their foreheads.

He came up behind his mate on the stove and started leaving open mouth kisses on Stiles’ delectable neck, his mate stretched his neck in submission and moaning, making Derek want to howl, he pulled Stiles’ shirt off his shoulder and sucked a dark bruise he knows Stiles will slow down the healing process in order to keep.

“Ok, no more, not with me cooking and our babies only 10 feet away” Stiles said while pushing Derek to his side. And just like that the twins started to fuss.

Derek gave his mate a kiss on the temple and went over to his cubs and picked them up in his arms. When he turned back to where Stiles was, he saw Stiles making a grabby motion with his hands.

He chuckled at the adorable action and handed their babies to Stiles and he took over the cooking while Stiles sat in the keeping room with their babies.

Once the sandwiches were done, Derek cut them up and got milk for the both of them and brought the food over to the eating area in the kitchen. Stiles put the twins in their high chairs and ate lunch with his family.

After they caught up with their parents and Scott and Isaac, the rest of the family will meet the twins in a couple of days

 

Stiles, Derek, and the twins went to the cemetery where Stiles’ mother was.

They had a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Gladiolas, and a bucket of cleaning supplies since Stiles likes to clean her tombstone whenever he visits. Derek was pushing his daughter’s inglesia with one hand and the other hand on the small of his mate’s back for comfort.

Once they found the grave-

Claudia Mason Stilinski

 It was the picture of herself that she loved the most(she was 21 in that picture)

Devoted mate, mother, and friend - Stiles went to work and started cleaning; it’s part of his ritual when he visits his mother. Derek stood by his side and kept quiet knowing this was for his mate and his mother.

When Stiles was done cleaning he placed the bouquet of flowers at the base of the grave and stood next to Derek with their children at their sides.

“Hey mom, I know I haven’t been able to visit since I went to give birth and everything, but I just wanted to stop by and tell you about your grandkids” Stiles picked up their son while Derek held their daughter.

“This is Dylan Jericho Luca Hale and Derek has Mariella Luna Aurora Hale, I hope you like the names and I did keep your promise from when we found out I was a carrier and didn’t name my kids after you” She told him to give his children something unique to show that they’re as special as him.

“You can tell who they each take after when it comes to their looks with me and Derek. And yes, you were right, labor is ‘a bitch’”

“I’m sure they’d love to see you as much as you would them, but this is the best we can do I guess” A tear slid down his cheek, which was wiped away by his Derek, and the twins both started to fuss. Derek just handed Mariella to Stiles and Stiles held them close to his chest, which calmed them down. They just wanted to comfort their daddy.

“Derek and I are going to the best parents we can be and I hope you approve in everything we do for them because you were the best mom ever in my opinion. I hope we make you proud and I’ll make sure our kids know what a kick butt parent you were to me and what a wonderful person you were”

Stiles was full on sobbing now. Derek brought his mate and cubs into his arms and just held them. Stiles cried into Derek’s shoulder and just relished in the feeling of love and protection in his mate’s arms. And that helped calm him down within 5 minutes, he pulled away just enough so that Derek could see his face and Derek got out his handkerchief and cleaned up Stiles’ face.

Stiles said a quiet “thank you” before putting Dylan in his inglesia and Mariella in her’s. The couple walked out of the cemetery together and drove home in a comfortable silence. Stiles knew he and Derek would make her proud and that their kids were going to be raised in the best possible way, with love.

 

After they got back home, Stiles decided to take a nap in their room. He had a dream.

 _Stiles was sitting on the grass by the lake in the park he used to go to all the time as a kid, it was just so peaceful. He was skipping rocks in the lake when he felt someone come up from behind him_.

 _He turned around_. _It was his mother, just as_ _beautiful as he last saw her_.

 _He stared in_ shock _for a few seconds while she just smiled at him_. _Once he got over his shock_ _he jumped up to go into her arms and_ _he just sobbed for what seemed_ _like a long time but was probably only a few minutes_.

 _When he pulled back she_ _wiped his face then_ _gave him_ a kiss _in the middle_ _of his forehead_ “ _My precious boy, oh how I’ve missed holding you_ ”

“ _I missed your hugs too_ ”

“ _Let’s sit down_ ” _she said while bringing him to the bench_

“ _I know it’s only a dream but I still love seeing you again_ ”

“ _I know. But I did come here with a purpose_ ”

 _His ears immediately_ _perked up_.

“ _I just came here to tell you how proud I am at the man you have become and everything that you have done with your life. My grandchildren truly are beautiful. I know that you and Derek are going to be amazing parents and I will always be proud of you. I will always love you. And I will always be here for you_ ”

 _Stiles needed_ _to hug her again_ , _so he did_. _She pulled back_ _after a few seconds though_.

“ _There is one other thing I have to tell you and believe me when I say it_ ”

“ _Yes?”_

“ _I did not die because of you. What happened was a complete accident. I know that after therapy you logically know that but I just want you to fully understand that it was not your fault and no one has ever believed it to be your fault. Ok?”_ She had died due to a venomous snake bite that her werewolf abilities could not fight no matter how much anti venom. She had been going through the woods to find the teddy bear, that she had given Stiles as a baby, that had been lost while Stiles and his friends had been playing.

“ _I understand_ ” _His mother was right_ _(as always)_ , _after years of therapy he understands that it was an accident_ , _but he still had_ _a lingering amount of guilt after all these_ years. _Now he can_ _finally put all of that_ _away._

“ _Good. Now I’m going to leave but always know that I’m right here with you all the time_ ” _She had given him a kiss on his cheek_ _and then everything disappeared_.

 

Stiles woke up with a smile on his face. He went downstairs just in time for dinner to be served. He walked over to his husband who had just finished putting the food out to cool. He gave him a long and love filled kiss.

When he pulled away Derek asked, “What was all that about?” he said with his arms still wrapped around Stiles’ waist.

“My mom visited me in my dream”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek was sure there were a million and one emotions going through Stiles right now.

Stiles was about to start explaining when the twins started laughing at each other for whatever reason. He gave Derek a look of “I’ll tell you later”

They ate dinner and then got the twins ready for bed and went to bed themselves. Stiles told Derek about his dream and due to the fact that they had done so much today, they didn’t take long to get to sleep soon after. He can rest peacefully knowing his mom will be with him every step of the way.

 

 _1 Month Later_ :

Today was the day of the blessings. Mariella, Dylan, Kai, and Persephone are getting blessed; an ancient ritual brought to bring the children protection and, in ancient times, show the babies to the gods. Their babies were all dressed up in traditional clothing with Hale crest (triskele) necklaces.

Currently they were in a play pen in a changing room. Erica and Cora’s daughters were there as well to be blessed since it is the parents’ choice on when to bless their child. The age range is usually 1 month-2 years old.

When they, pretty much the whole royal family, reached the church there were so many paparazzi ready to take pictures of the family members about to take part in a very important part in a baby’s life within their culture. When everyone was ready they went to the altar and the first to get blessed was the oldest, Cora’s daughter Victoria.

The ceremony is always spoken in the native language, something that all priests and royals of the kingdom learn. There are five sayings that the priest says and in between each of those sayings there is spirited water poured over the baby’s head. And the people who hold the baby are one grandparent of the child and one godparent.

“ _May the Gods protect your soul_ ”

“ _May you live to your greatest fulfillment_ ”

“ _May you force away all evil_ ”

“ _May you have a full heart_ ”

“ _May you have peace and happiness all your life_ ”

“ _You,[Victoria Kendra Jasmine Hale](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bkf5G0nIQAAwYRg.jpg:large), are now blessed_ ”

Everyone cheered and happy that Victoria had behaved enough to be held over a fountain and have water poured over her head.

The next one up was Erica’s daughter Priscilla, she said she picked a very girly name so it’s ironic when she turns out to be the badass Erica knows she will become. The priest went through the same motions as he did with Victoria.

“ _You,[Priscilla Clara Juliet Boyd](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/324611085615767482/), are now blessed_ ”

The same things went on with all of the twins. The ones who were born first went first, so the order went; Dylan, Mariella, Persephone, and then Kai.

Everyone of course loved the blessing ceremonies, it was an important part of their culture, but the really fun part came after words-the party.

 

Everyone had changed the kids into more fun clothes, while the stayed in their clothes. The ballroom at the palace was decked out for the occasion. The cake had so many fun colors and was huge. All of the decorations were colorful and fun. Just looking at this ballroom, people from other kingdoms can see just how important this ceremony is for their culture.

Everyone had a great time. After their kids stopped being so amazed and confused as to why everyone was acting the way they were, they joined in on all the laughs and were so happy to be surrounded by everyone they loved and with so much happiness. Now of course, since their all babies, they did cry a few times but that comes with the territory. And once they were satisfied with whatever they wanted, they wanted to get right back into all of the fun.

What made the night extra fun because Danny had announced that he was pregnant again. He was positive they were having another girl, and he has always been right regarding anyone’s gender when they had a baby so they know he’s right. He even has the name already picked out-Charlotte Lulu Georgia, they’ll call her Charlie.

 

 _6 months later_ :

Stiles and Derek were currently playing with Mariella and Dylan in the keeping room, playing peek-a-boo. After Derek and Stiles pulled away their hands from their faces, they saw the thing they didn’t expect to see for another month. Their twins’ eyes had changed color for the very first time. They gasped and picked up their babies, looking in their eyes closely making sure they hadn’t seen something and then looked at each other with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe it!” exclaimed Stiles

“I know” Derek said with a chuckle.

“But I can kind of see how it would happen with them though” Derek claimed.

“How? I mean I mean I know it’s possible for babies to be early but still, it is sort of rare”

“Me and Laura we’re early birds too”

“Ahh”

By now their kids’ eyes had changed back to their normal color. And they don’t shift for the very first time until they’re 36 months old.

“Want to start calling the family?” Stiles asked.

“Sure I’ll call my parents, your dad is there too, and you call Scott and Isaac”

“On it!” they carried their kids with them as they pulled out their phones and got some space to make the calls.

“Scott, Isaac, guess what?”

“What?!” Stiles was obviously excited about something.

“We found out the Mariella & Dylan’s status!”

“Oh My God!!” They screamed at the same time, making Persephone and Kai try and be like their daddies.

“I know!” he said it a little quieter since he did have Dylan in his arms right now

“Holy- oh my god!!”

“What?!” Stiles knew that wasn’t about his and Derek’s news

“We know Persephone and Kai’s status now too!”

“Oh My God!!” today was just crazy!

Isaac and Scott ended the call with Stiles so they could call Scott’s parents, Stiles told them Derek just got off the phone with them so the line shouldn’t be busy.

“My mom said they’ll make the announcements in a few hours” he said while they went into the living room after calming down.

“So Dylan here is an Alpha” * An Alpha’s eye color as a baby is dark green- but they are considered an “Alpha in Training” until they turn 17, when their eyes turn red.

“Yep and Mariella is a Beta” yellow eyes.

“Isaac and Scott said that Persephone is an Alpha and Kai is a Beta”

“These kids are going to do everything together aren’t they? They do all the important steps in pairs” said Derek

“Seems like it” said Stiles

“Oh! My mom also told me that Allison told Peter and Chris that she’s pregnant-1 month”

“That’s great!”

“You hear that my babies, more friends for you to play with” said Stiles to his kids currently in bouncy chairs.

“Yeah, she has names picked out for either gender too. If the baby is a girl- Jaqueline Marilyn Xena, and if the baby is a boy- Maddox Declan Jace”

“Those are great names” Stiles believes they’ll be just like any of Erica’s kids-badass

They went onto watch some TV. And Talia didn’t lie because their program got interrupted by the announcement about the twins’ status’

During dinner that night they got onto the topic of when their kids will discover they’re carriers-it isn’t a common occurrence for an Alpha to be a carrier but it does happen from time to time, so who knows maybe both of their kids could be carriers.

“That isn’t something I want them to be early bloomers for” said Stiles, while Mariella and Dylan were breastfeeding.

“Why is that?” Derek said while feeding Stiles and himself dinner.

After swallowing, “It’s just that, you start to see your kids growing up and having their own families soon after. And I want to picture them little for as long as I can. And besides, when it happens we’ll have to give them the birds and the bees talk then.” When kids turn 10 years old, they go to their regular doctor checkup and a bloodwork will show certain markers if they are carriers and won’t show if they are not carriers.

“I understand. But you don’t have to always look into the future when it comes to them growing up after that, you can picture it when we first find out and then after that you do your best to forget about it. And yes, it will be strange to give them the sex talk, but it’s best they learn before they get any older and could possibly start having sex” He feels the same way Stiles does, but he is supposed to be calming Stiles, not aiding to his worries.  
“I know. I have got to work on that whole future panicking thing I do, or else I’m going to go crazy” Having a mate was great; they really were the ones who could calm you down the best.

 

A couple of hours later they were in their room after putting the twins to bed. And when Stiles came out of the bathroom he was wearing nothing but a seductive smile. And Derek, who was lying on the bed reading a book, threw the nook to the ground without a care about losing his place.

He stood up and pulled down his pants and underwear and stalked over to his mate and lifted him off the ground. When Stiles wrapped his legs and arms around his Derek, their cocks rubbed together.

Derek pulled Stiles in for a hot kiss filled with wrestling tongues and loud moaning. It has been 3 weeks since they last had sex, they were hungry for it.

Stiles thought they would go over to the bed, but Derek clearly had other plans. He walked them out onto the balcony and pushed his Stiles against the wall of the castle by the door. Stiles gasped at the idea, thrilling as it was, to do it outside.

Derek started to suck harshly all over Stiles’ neck and especially his sensitive spots.

“Out, ahh, here?”

“I can slow down and go back inside, slowly” he said with a bite to Stiles’ ear. He knew Stiles would say no right away to that, it’s been so long!

“Don’t you dare”

Derek complied and shoved 3 fingers inside Stiles’ leaking hole. They needed to be fast, so no knot, and quiet.

After only a few seconds of stretching Stiles, his mate said “Derek just get in me!”

Derek knew Stiles could take it, so he slammed home in one hard thrust

“Fuck!” they both exclaimed

“We have to be quiet” Derek explained

Stiles nodded and just kissed Derek while his mate sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

 

The only sounds heard where muffled grunts and moans. As well as the sound of Derek’s balls hitting Stiles’ ass.

Stiles reveled in the feeling of his mate’s big hard cock thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time. He loved this feeling.

Derek loved going in and out of the hot, tight, and wet channel. He always enjoyed hearing Stiles in so much pleasure that he is in, but he also likes the struggle to keep quiet while uses his body. He put both of his hands on Stiles ass to pull the cheeks apart and to knead them, something they both enjoy.

Derek even put a finger in Stiles’ asshole, feeling his cock slide in and out of Stiles.

The motion made Stiles’ toes curl more and his hands pull on Derek’s hair out of pleasure.

He came seconds later, along with Derek.

They pulled their lips away from each other, and just caught their breath.

“Shit” gasped Stiles

“Mhm” said Derek in agreement. He gave Stiles a long slow kiss that was broken by the cries of their kids.

 

They laughed tiredly and Derek pulled out, but still carried his tired mate inside. They dressed in only their boxers and sleep pants, and went to go comfort their babies.

The twins needed a diaper change. And once that was over they still wouldn’t go to sleep, so Derek and Stiles were currently holding one to their chests while sitting in the rocking chairs that were side by side. Derek was holding Mariella and Stiles was holding Dylan.

“You know my beautiful babies, I want you to never give up on any dream you have for yourself. Ok?” Said Stiles.

“Your daddy is right. Because dreams do come true”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter for this part of the series, I hope you loved it. Hopefully it made up for being gone so long. Let me know if there is anything you want me to do for the series or anything else. I might even do different pairings.
> 
> I love you guys so, so much!!  
> Thank you for being there for me since the beginning!!  
> I hope you enjoy anything else I do for the series! See you next time!  
> LOL (Lots of Love)<3<3
> 
> I love you my Dreamers<3
> 
> XOXO!!<3<3


End file.
